


Lucifer Recovery Service

by caliburn



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Organized Crime, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliburn/pseuds/caliburn
Summary: Chloe is in Europe and Dan has Trixie.  When a case goes south who can he call on, and who can he rely on in the aftermath...
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 95
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

Dan had awoken at peace, wrapped around his lover and calm at last. Dropping a kiss on their neck he slid out the bed to attend to necessities before going to wake Trixie for her long-awaited trip out to the dawn touched ocean. He had insisted that she grow a little before she attempted to move on from body boarding to surfing with him, she had asked every Saturday of his recovery if she was tall enough yet until he gave in and agreed to teach her. Now she was confident and delighted to join her dad out on the water whenever she was allowed.

“Good morning Monkey…”  
“Daddy… it’s early…”  
“If you want to surf the dawn it needs to be, that’s why you had to have an early night, and you can nap afterwards if you like.”  
“Cool… I’ll get dressed…”  
“I’ve got your suit so just swimming gear for the moment Trix… we’ll get dressed at the beach.”  
“Yay…”

She threw her covers aside and jumped up, flinging her arms around her dad’s neck as she ran for the bathroom, excitement running through her. Dan quickly made the bed and headed for his room, wondering whether his partner would be up and ready for the trip or if it would be a morning for two. 

“Are you awake?”

An arm emerged from the bed linen and vaguely waved in his direction, taking it as a sign he headed off to make breakfast.

@-;---

A quick meal of protein shake and cereal respectively and Dan and Trixie were loading boards onto the roof as Lucifer emerged, blinking in the half light, and yawning extravagantly. He was holding a large travel mug of coffee and sliding sunglasses into place over his eyes. Early surfing after a night in Lux was not his preferred timetable but for his lover and the urchin, he would tolerate it. Dan in skin-tight neoprene was not to be missed, his effortless skill with the board and the serenity it brought him worth any amount of lost sleep.

“Will you braid my hair when we get there please?”  
“Of course, child… just let me drink this first.”  
“Thank you…”

She flung her arms around him, holding the angel tightly in greeting before letting go and hopping into the back of the car.

“You sure you want to come… you could sleep and meet us later….”

Lucifer smiled slowly, peering over his frames at his partner.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Dan leaned up and softly bussed one stubbled cheek, Lucifer sliding his face round to catch his lips properly in a fitting hello.

“Good morning love.”

As always, his English accent sent slight shivers up Dan’s spine, he hid it at the station but with family and friends he let himself feel. The taller man wandered around to the passenger side and slid in, placing his coffee into the holder, and bringing the sunshade down to further shield himself from the slowly approaching sun. Dan shook his head at his antics and smiled to himself as he headed to the driver’s seat, this would be interesting.

@-;---

Trixie was hopping from one foot to the other as she watched her Dad and Step-Devil pull on their wetsuits, rolling her eyes as they watched each other rather than focus on the task in hand. Both enjoyed the sight of the other in the close-fitting garments and were distracted as skin was covered by black material. They each checked the others seals before Dan came over and checked Trixie, blushing as the slightly taller man slapped him on the ass on the way to the boards. 

“Is anyone else coming?”  
“Not sure Monkey… Johnny might be here… but he’s here most mornings.”  
“Cool.”

The girl liked the laconic surfer that had befriended her dads, he told excellent stories and had patience to spare when helping her find her balance. He was one of the few that her dad trusted to help her, he was even more protective of her on the water than he was on land. She tucked her board under her arm and followed the two men down from the parking lot to the sand, sliding between them as they headed to the waterline. 

“OK. Tied on?”  
“Yes Dad…”  
“I am Daniel.”

Dan grinned and ran into the water, inhaling sharply as the water began to slip up his legs in a familiar embrace. This was where he could find peace, the gym was good but out on the ocean was better. The three of them began to paddle out, reaching a good distance they sat up on the boards and watched the horizon, orange, and pink beginning to tint the sky with a glorious display.

“Oh Daddy… it’s beautiful…”  
“It is…”

Lucifer was silent, just watching his two loves in the encroaching light. He let the waves rock his body, riding up and down with a sinuous roll of his hips. He could not believe that this was where he had ended up, but no dream could have been better than his current situation. He had friends, family, and a lover that he was devoted to… so much more than he had thought he deserved.

“Listo para ir?”  
“Si…”

Dan smiled at turned to his daughter, helping her turn to face the shore ready to catch. Lucifer managed his own spin, his lover was an excellent teacher, and lay down, he would catch this wave, he would.

@-;---

They had surfed and laughed up the sun. Trixie was beginning to tire however, and the men glanced over her head and followed her into the beach. Mellow and peaceful they all fell into each other’s arms, a three-way hug of family. Squeezing the littlest surfer between them Dan and Lucifer kissed softly, a press of lips that tasted of salt and calm.

“FUCKING FAGGOTS!!”

They jumped apart and turned, Dan reaching for a gun that was not there as Lucifer pulled Trixie behind his body.

“GET OFF THE BEACH FAGS… THIS IS FOR NORMAL PEOPLE!”

Dan started to breathe harder, old images running though his head and old tapes playing out. Lucifer came closer but did not touch him, he knew that contact would not help in that moment. Trixie peered around the devil’s tall frame to see what was happening, nervous for them both.

“ENOUGH…”

The tall figure of Johnny strode along the path and stared down the crew that were still shouting insults at the Espinoza’s. He had his own little group following behind him, all muscle and fury as they headed towards the skin headed brigade. Johnny veered off and headed to them, leaving his students to deal with the shouters. 

“Dan?”

He reached out before Lucifer could stop him and found himself on his back in the sand, facing a furious friend. He looked up and was about to speak but Lucifer shaking his head stopped him and he fell silent.

“Dan… Daniel… you’re safe… it’s just Johnny…”

He did not move, breathing harder and gaze fixed.

“Can you tell me something you can smell?... Daniel?”

Dan swallowed hard and shivered, hearing his lover but frozen.

“Daniel…?”  
“Seaweed…”

His voice was a whisper, but it was a start.

“Good job…. What can you hear? Can you tell me two things?”  
“The sea… you….”  
“What can you see…?”

He shook his head and glanced around, blinking rapidly against dampening eyes.

“Three things…”  
“You… Johnny…. Oh, Trix love…”

She darted round and threw herself at her dad, clinging to his waist as he dropped his hands to her head.

“Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine dad… they weren’t shouting at me…”

Dan looked up to the sky, face wet with more than the sea. Lucifer came up and wrapped his arms around him, grounding him more as his breathing slowed to normal. Johnny climbed up and hugged himself as he resisted joining the embrace, he wanted to show his friend that he understood but that was not the way.

“Sorry.”  
“Dad…”  
“No apologies needed…”  
“Daniel…”

Three voices overlapped, comforting tones matching the warmth of the arms around him. Dan hated that his mind could play against him, hated that he had spoilt the morning with his panic attack. He had not realised he was speaking aloud until he heard them again, his mouth being softly silenced by his lover.

“You have spoiled nothing… you couldn’t!”   
“I…”

Trixie held harder and Lucifer kissed him again, sending messages that he had no words for. The past months had been hard, harder than anything before, leaving indelible changes. Their relationship was magnificent, what had prompted their rapprochement was evil and could never be fully overcome. 

“C’mon… breakfast at the diner…”

Dan nodded but did not let go, he would, and the morning would continue, but for the moment he needed nothing but this.

@-;---

“Are you ready?”  
“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dan had finally managed to get himself into a routine, organising work and Trixie alongside his grief and confusion. His phone alarm sounded at 5.30 and he would silence it, looking to the empty side of the bed for the few moments he allowed himself to wallow. At the beginning of his loss Trixie had often been alongside him, missing her mother and aware of her father’s sadness over Charlotte. Now, however, she tended to stay in her bed rather than seeking out comfort in the night. 

The department had offered him bereavement leave and some parental leave and he had taken it, reorganising his life to have Trixie as sole parent had taken time. He still was not sure what had happened to Chloe, but it must have been severe as it had caused her to run. She had faced down the whole station over the Palmetto case, but this had sent her to Europe. At first, she had wanted to take Trixie with her but as Dan was not keen on her missing school and her routine, she had relented to leave her behind. It was bad enough that both her parents were spinning, Trixie needed security and stability. School and friends had kept her happy, skype calls to her mum a few times a week helping stave off any feelings of abandonment. Chloe seemed to have settled in Rome, after visiting a few other cities, and had tales of places and food to thrill the child even as they confused her ex-husband.

Pushing the blankets aside he stood and stretched, too warm in the clothes he had taken to wearing in case Trixie came for hugs or morning snuggles. He headed for the bathroom, he needed to be ready before waking her, a hot shower was demanded.

@-;---

Trixie had woken on the first shake, hugging her Dad fiercely before dashing to get ready for school. She came back out in a multicoloured shirt and leggings, trying to pull on her hi-tops as she headed for the bar. She jumped up onto a stool and stared at her Dad as he bustled around getting ready. Her bus was at 6.30 and she got breakfast in school, so he made her lunch and handed her a smoothie as they both headed for the stop. She slurped at the fruity mixture, pleased to be the same as her father as he also drank his portion. The bus pulled up and he took her cup, hugging her tightly before she boarded.

“Be good Monkey, I’ll be there at 4 to pick you up.”  
“Yay… thanks Daddy.”  
“Looking forward to it.”

He saw her onto the yellow vehicle and headed for his car, the gym was waiting.

@-;---

At 7 in the morning the station gym was mostly empty, only a few regulars taking up position at the machines. Dan had a routine that he followed, running to start before picking whether it was an upper or lower day and heading to the devices that he needed. Only then would he hit the free weights, strapping a belt around his trim waist for support as he lifted.

Stepping onto a treadmill he set it up and started to move, gentle warm up morphing into a harder run as the path progressed. He had his favourite routes on the station machines, selecting one each day and trying to switch them up. He let his mind wander as the endorphins started to build, running his day and plans through as his feet pounded the roll. He had follow-ups for several detectives to do, still not permitted to run his own cases. The temporary Lieutenant had spoken to him, agreeing that he should be running cases again but needing him where he was until a new Detective was in place to take all the scut work from his shoulders. Dan had taken his lumps and his demotion, aware that he could have lost his job and pension or ended up serving time, but it was time to try and rebuild his career.

Finishing his trail, he hit the cool down phase and breathed out, legs tingling as he headed for the weight machines. It was an upper body day, so he headed over to the pec-dec, nodding to Officer Solomon as he headed for the changing rooms after finishing his own work-out. He set the weights and began his sets, concentrating on his movements in a way he did not need to when running. Control was the key word, slow and controlled motions to make sure the weight did not clang down. He wanted it silent apart from his breathing, silent and controlled. 

@-;---

Dan managed to finish his sets and work with the free weights before his time was up and he headed for the men’s changing room. He showered again and checked his hair before getting dressed, instinctively choosing a shirt that hid his musculature in plain sight, he liked to have surprise on his side if a perp tried anything. He headed to the kitchen area and grabbed his breakfast and a coffee, the first of the day – he exercised without caffeine, preferring to know that his high was from the workout rather than the additional chemicals his day would need.

“Morning Espinoza.”  
“Lieutenant.”  
“Any word from Decker?”

He sighed and shook his head, aware that she was the star of the department – his ex and her weird partner. Lucifer was also missing in action, coming in for questioning over Pierce then not darkening the doors of the station. 

“She skyped Trix two days ago and she’s not due to again until tomorrow. I know she’s texted her and I’ve had a couple of messages but nothing about work.”  
“Alright… should be getting a new Detective next week so try and finish up what you’re doing.”  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
“OK.”

The shorter man walked away, taking his enormous mug into his office, and closing the door firmly. Dan took his coffee and burrito to his desk and eyed the pile of paperwork and investigations waiting for him. He organised them into cases as he drank and ate, sorting out what he could do from his desk and what needed footfall. He looked up as a shadow fell across his desk, one of the leads from a case looming with questions.

“You see the notes I left?”  
“Yeah Phil… I’ll go and check out the warehouse after I make some calls for Dave and Sarah.”  
“Cool… no rush on it, just today if you can.”  
“Definitely. I’ll get there… get Ella out there as well?”  
“Maybe… I’d check it first though.”  
“If you like.”

Phil nodded and headed to his own desk. He was not too bad compared to some of the other Detectives. He had been a lead when Dan first got promoted and used him as a partner rather than a gopher like some of the others. The worst were not in homicide though, rather in narcotics, vice, and gangs where Malcolm had been based. He avoided those areas as much as possible and the homicide team had worked with him, Phil and Dave especially forming a solid wall against them. Their backing together with Chloe’s unwavering support had kept him going, even when he thought about leaving for another position. 

Finishing his meal, Dan got started.

@-;---

“Hey Ella.”

She jumped a little at his voice but turned and jump hugged him almost as hard as Trixie had that morning. 

“Dan! What brings you to my lair?”  
“The Henderson case for Sarah… any updates on the hairs?”

She let him go and danced over to the microscope, picking up some papers and turning back to him.

“Yes actually. Cat. Specifically Burmese.”  
“A Burmese?”  
“Yes… special cat…”  
“Not the tabby that the victim had?”  
“Definitely not dude… very special fur clues were found.”  
“Great… guess we’ll need to find out who owns a Burmese and knew Lucy Henderson.”  
“Go forth my man…”

Another hug and he headed back to his desk; the cuddles had helped as had Ella not asking about Chloe. The tribe blew up his phone when they knew she had been in contact; he was beginning to feel like a peripheral member and only having Trixe at home was stopping Ella for inviting him out for girl’s night. Then again, he was so lonely he might well just say yes.

Shaking his head, he filled in the other detective with what his calls and Ella had provided that morning before going back to his desk and sighing. It was only 10 yet it felt like he had been in the station for a day. He pulled out the next file and opened it, a list of calls to make staring back at him and he closed it again. He had tried the previous morning for most of them so he made the executive decision to switch up his plan and head out to Phil’s warehouse and leave the calls for after lunch, maybe some of them would be up and about to talk to him, after all they were mostly students and IT people on the list. Sliding the file into his tray he hauled over the last one, the buff folder containing the address he was heading for.

“Phil, I’m heading out to that location.”  
“Thanks Dan… probably nothing but it came up and…”  
“Not a problem, I just need out of here…”  
“Don’t we all.”

With a wave over his shoulder Dan hauled on his leather jacket that had been sitting on his chair and headed out, fresh air would hopefully shake his funk and let him concentrate better in the afternoon.

@-;---

Going through a Starbucks drive through had improved his mood enormously, a large latte soothing him more than the station swill. Then again once Lucifer had tasted it, he had gifted them with a far better machine, it was just seemingly on strike when its purchaser was out. Still Dan drank straight black in the office to avoid teasing about his preferences. Chloe could get away with her frou-frou taste but he did not have the shield of gender and excellence to get his favourite vanilla latte, having to drink it without cream or sugar to maintain a role he was beginning to reject day by day. He shook his head to clear it, memories of past hazing looming up in an unhelpful manner when he was trying to work.

The warehouse was nondescript, just another industrial space on a site full of them. He pulled up and climbed out, checking his pockets for nitriles, and making sure his weapon was ready and that he had a signal, he had been in the job too long to think any search was routine. Even if this led to nothing there was still a young woman in the morgue and two others missing. 

Dan checked the door carefully for any sign of tampering or use, it was as rusted as it appeared and made a terrible screeching noise when he opened it. He cursed under his breath as any thought of a surprise was ruined and so he headed in. He pulled his Maglite free and scanned around the space, nothing. There was nothing there at all and that was in itself suspicious as it had been reported to be full of boxes and potential contraband. Looking at the dusty floor he could see footprints and tracks, perhaps Ella could do her voodoo. He checked his phone and saw that he had no bars, he would need to head back outside to call. That was suspect as well, if he had a clear phone in the car why was it now as much use as a brick.

A soft scrape behind him and he reached for his weapon as he turned.

“LAPD…”

Two hits to his chest and he cursed that he had not taken the time to pull on his vest. The taser was incredibly painful and he jerked before falling to the ground. More steps over to his supine form and he looked up with clenching eyes as two men stared at him.

This was not good… not good at all. He could only pray he would see Trixie again.

@-;---


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello Lucifer...”

He was not sure why he had answered the call, apart from the fact that he hoped it was the Detective on her daughter’s phone. The bright tune had echoed through the empty penthouse and interrupted his mournful playing.

“Hello little one… why are you calling me?”

He could sense the hesitation in the child’s voice as she sniffed down the line.

“Are you at the Police Station?”  
“No… I’m at Lux, home… why?”  
“Um… sorry… it’s just… Daddy hasn’t come to get me… and he promised he would…”  
“Perhaps he is running a little late?”

As he said that he glanced at his watch, noticing that it was 4.30, half an hour after the progeny’s art class finished for the day. For a moment he cursed that he knew her timetable so well but then shrugged it off, he spent enough time with both her parents to hear all the conversations about collection times and babysitters. He thought many things about his Detective’s ex-husband but one thing he could not question was his love for his offspring. This was curious.

“Not this late… and he’s not answering his cell… and…”  
“I’ll come for you… we’ll go to the Station and probably find he’s questioning a bad person and not allowed to have interruptions.”  
“Really?”  
“Almost certainly… just stay there and I’ll be as quick as I can.”  
“Thank you, Lucifer.”  
“Stay there.”

He hung up and stood up from the piano stool, downing what was left in his glass before heading for his jacket where he had left it after dealing with Lux business earlier in the day. It had been time to go over his books with his accountant, and only the books. Since the incident with Pierce and Chloe seeing his face he had been in a funk. Even the Brittany’s were not enough to draw him out of his thoughts. 

Climbing into the Corvette, she did love the car, he started for the school before another thought dawned. If something had happened to her father, perhaps bringing her to the station was a bad plan, he needed support – so he reached for his cell.

“Mazikeen…”  
“What… I don’t… what…”  
“The urchin just called me… her father didn’t pick her up.”  
“Somethings wrong then…”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Look… he’s a dick but he loves her… even let me come over to his place so I could see her since Decker did a runner…”  
“Mazikeen…”  
“Sorry, since she left on a spontaneous holiday… anyway… no issue with me coming over and spending time with Trix… even left me with her so he could go and surf for a bit… he needed some adult time I think and she’s too short still.”  
“So… he really wouldn’t forget.”  
“No… he really wouldn’t.”  
“Right…”  
“I’ll go for Trix and take her home… you see the police.”  
“Alright… let me know when you have her.”  
“Will do.”

She hung up, farewells not either of their forte, and Lucifer swung the car around, heading for the station and hopefully some answers.

@-;---

“Lucifer!!”

He gasped as two arms curled around his chest and held on tightly. 

“Miss Lopez…”  
“You’re back… are you back?”

She leaned back, eyeing the tall man with a weathered eye. He looked well put together and yet perturbed so she let go and stepped away.

“What’s up man?”  
“Where is Detective Espinoza?”  
“Dan? Not sure actually.”

He was looking around the bullpen for him and Ella echoed his movements before coming back to focus on the stubbled face.

“I need to see your Lieutenant.”  
“O…K…”  
“Now please.”  
“This way my dude…”

She knocked at the door and opened it at the shouted greeting, gesturing Lucifer in ahead of her, slipping in behind him.

“Mr Morningstar… how can I help you?”

The Chinese officer pointed to a chair and cocked his head as the usually laconic nightclub owner stayed standing. He grabbed his cell out his pocket and nodded at a message before looking back up.

“I’m concerned for one of your officers.”  
“Detective Decker will be back when she is ready…. She was granted leave considering everything that had happened.”  
“Not her, Lieutenant Lee… I mean Daniel… that is Detective Espinoza.”  
“Lopez?”  
“Saw him this morning but not since.”  
“Why are you so concerned? He’s not your partner…”  
“His daughter called me because he didn’t collect her… that’s not like him…”

Lee stood up and headed for the door, the other two falling into his wake. He had spent time talking to Dan about his child and knew his focus on keeping her safe and happy. He headed into the bullpen and clapped his hands for attention.

“OK. Has anyone heard from Espinoza in the last couple of hours?”

There was a sea of shaking heads and murmured nos. Phil stood up and raised his hand.

“Thompson?”  
“He was going to check a location for the Daniella Flavella case… haven’t heard from him since… I thought he was just taking his time.”  
“Go and check it out… take Lopez.”   
“I’ll grab my kit…”

She was rushing to her lab when she stopped and pivoted.

“Who has Trix?”  
“Maze.”  
“Good… OK… kit…”

She ran again, skidding into the glass room and grabbing her kit before returning.

“Phil?”  
“OK… you coming with us?”

Lucifer looked puzzled to be asked, he had not had much contact with the older Detective beyond pleasantries and pastries, but he nodded.

“I promised the urchin that I would find her father… and I keep my promises.”  
“You do man… that you do…”

Ella looped her arms into Lucifers and led the way, his Corvette would stay behind and he could travel with her, she needed to check on him anyway – it had been too long since her last talk with him and that could not stand, even if Chloe had gone the rest of the Tribe were still on his side.

@-;---

The small cavalcade of two cars pulled up either side of Dan’s abandoned saloon, the cars presence being either very good or very bad. Detective Thompson peered in the windows and checked the door but seeing nothing unusual headed for the door that was hanging ajar. He pulled his weapon and gestured the others to stay behind him, waiting until they nodded agreement before moving forward. 

The door screeched once more as he pulled it aside and entered, clearing his way with his weapon and torch in a practiced motion. Just as Dan had been, he was puzzled by the emptiness, spare space was at a premium in LA and this was more unusual than anything else. Still, seeing nothing he holstered his weapon and went back to the entrance, unwilling to mess up any of the footprints he had spotted. He exited to two concerned gazes and shook his head.

“Nothing. He’s not here.”

Ella hiked up her kit and threw gloves to them both. 

“My scene then.”  
“I’ll call it in.”

Lucifer looked between them, he did not like what was happening and liked that he did not understand it less.

“Ella?”

She turned and looked at him, biting her lip slightly, informing people was not a part of her job or her skill set. 

“Dan’s car here and still locked… he’s not in the building so… so we have to assume he’s been taken.”  
“Taken?”  
“Yeah man… its protocol and it’s not good… his cars here so they must have moved him… and if…”

She hugged herself a little before inhaling and looking up again.

“If he hadn’t had Trix we might not have noticed ‘til Roll Call tomorrow. As it is, we’re about 6 hours behind… and the first 24 are crucial.”  
“Go then… I’ll wait here…”

She shouldered the bag firmly and headed in, if there was a dust mote out of place, she would find it. 

Lucifer pulled on the purple gloves she had given him and did not even wince as they clashed with the dark red shirt he was wearing. Daniel was not his favourite human by a long shot but they had achieved a détente and he was not prepared to let the little one lose another parent, not when her mother was away and so far unlikely to return.

“You staying?”  
“Oh… Detective Thompson… yes… if I can help then… yes”  
“Good. There’s assistance on the way… uni’s and Detectives but we need eyes here now.”  
“After you.”

@-;---

Thompson took a path around the internal perimeter of the warehouse, pausing when he found a bank of switches.

“Lopez… lights…”  
“I’ll dust later… but some light would be good… I’ve got the team bringing spots.”

Lucifer blinked slightly as the overheads snapped on, clarifying the lines on the floor.

“C’mon Morningstar… let’s see what she has…”  
“With you Detective.”

Ella was crouched over a series of drag marks, applying a cotton swab to a small reddish patch on the floor.

“Lopez?”  
“Blood.”

She had scraped up three swabs and was rubbing one onto a testing kit.

“And… it’s human…”  
“OK… Espinoza’s?”  
“One second…”

She was using the same swab to swipe across another slide.

“O positive… match.”

Thompson looked to the floor and sighed, eying the spots and the dust in a jaded gaze.

“The marks?”

She gestured around them and began to play out a scenario.

“I have Taser confetti and blood as well as scuffle marks and drag lines… I think Dan was Tazed and hit his head when falling, only to be dragged out towards the loading bay.”  
“Not good.”  
“No… not good…”  
“Excellent work… I’ll let the Lieutenant know… he’s running this.”  
“Good. All hands?”  
“You know it.”

Thompson looked at his phone and frowned, confused by his lack of signal.

“Lopez… how did you ask for additional materials.”  
“Radio.”  
“Interesting… try your phones please people.”

They both obediently pulled them out and found that their signals had gone.

“Blocker in the building?”  
“Good call… Morningstar, feel like a hunt?”  
“You have no idea…”

@-;--- 

After Thompson came back in from calling the boss, the two men went searching, not sure what size device they were looking for. Signal jammers could be as small as a box of matches but to cover the area it had to be a larger unit, probably attached to the electricity to avoid batteries dying. Thompson had produced a second torch to hand to the Consultant and they were diligently tracking along every wire they could find. They were joined by a brace of uni’s as others came, a missing Officer meant all hands-on deck. There was another forensics team in the loading dock, taking images and looking for any hint of Dan. The Lieutenant was outside, managing teams of personnel as they searched the ground outside and inside for any other clues. Once the forensics team had taken all the pictures they could, a finger-tip search would begin, any scrap of information being useful.

Thompson’s radio crackled into life and he tapped Lucifer on the shoulder as Lieutenant Lee’s voice was heard.

“Need you and Morningstar here.”  
“Coming Sir.”

They headed out into the fading sun; Lucifer astonished to find it was 7.30 already. Almost time for the child to be in bed and he had no news other than bad for her.

“We have video being collected and sent to the station… I’d like you to go and check it… see if anything chimes with the Flavella case.”  
“Sir.”

Thompson headed for his car, but Lucifer paused, uncertain about how to broach what was sure to be a difficult conversation.

“Beatrice… has anyone gone…”  
“I’m heading there now… I’d like you to come…”  
“Me?”  
“You were the one she called… comfort in familiarity will help with this.”  
“Very well.”

@-;---

It was Doctor Linda who opened the door at Dan’s apartment, eyeing the two men and sighing at their expressions before motioning them in and gesturing them to be quiet.

“She’s watching a DVD at the moment. We managed to get some dinner into her, and she got ready for bed, but she is hanging on for her Dad.”  
“Thank you… you are?”  
“Oh… sorry… Dr Linda Martin, I’m a friend of Chloe and Dan’s… Mazikeen thought I’d be able to help.”  
“Dr?”  
“Psychiatrist… therapist…”  
“And Mazikeen… you mean Maze Smith – the Bounty Hunter?”

Lucifer looked up and interjected at that moment to stop the incredulity.

“Yes… she’s Trixie’s favoured babysitter and I called her when she called me.”  
“Well… if it’s a snatch and they want the kid… they aren’t getting her.”

Lucifer looked poleaxed, that it had not even occurred to him a shock. Had Daniel just been unlucky or had the man been targeted? Who could be next? 

“Can we talk to her?”  
“Sure… Lucifer, you go first, she’ll want to see you and you can make the introductions… it’ll be easier on her.” 

He shot his cuffs reflexively and cracked his neck. This was going to be difficult.

“Lucifer…”

Trixie slid off the couch where she had been cuddled into Maze and ran at him, flinging her arms around his waist and holding on tight. Then she drew back and looked behind him, lower lip trembling a little when her Dad did not make an appearance.

“Lucifer?”  
“Come on and sit little one…”

She went back to Maze and climbed into the demon’s lap, too old for such comfort but seeking it out.

“Beatrice… this is Lieutenant Lee… your Dad’s boss.”  
“Hello.”

It was a mumble but better than nothing. Lucifer sat next to her, leaving the armchair for the older man.

“Hello… Beatrice?”  
“Trixie… only Lucifer calls me Beatrice… except when I’m in trouble…”  
“Ok then, Trixie. I’ve heard a lot about you…”  
“Really?”  
“Your Dad talks about you all the time.”  
“Oh…”  
“That’s why I’ve come to see you.”  
“Where is he? Has something happened?”

She was the child of two police officers, and she was too used to visiting them in the hospital. Huang Lee was taken aback slightly by her serious face and demeanour then realised it was for the best. Linda came over and sat on her other side, the three adults she knew creating a bracket around her. 

“Your Dad is missing.”  
“Missing? Did you lose him?”  
“Yes… we did. He went out on an investigation and then it seems some people took him.”

Her lip trembled again but her voice was steady even as her eyes dampened.

“Can you find him?”  
“Everybody is looking for him… uniform cops and Detectives and forensics.”  
“Miss Ella?”  
“Yes… she is as well.”  
“So… you’ll find the bad people and then you’ll find my Dad…”  
“We will try our best.”  
“Good.”

The Lieutenant braced himself for the next moment but began.

“I do need to ask you some questions.”  
“Me?”  
“Have you heard from your Dad today?”

She shook her head, plaits flying with the motion.

“No. He doesn’t call or message me in school time. I thought he might at the end of the day before art but then I thought he must be busy, and I’d see him at 4 so I didn’t worry.”  
“OK. Were there any messages?”  
“One from Mummy but that was on the bus this morning.”  
“And where was she messaging from.”  
“Rome. She sent me a picture of a fountain full of statues.”

She pulled her phone out of her dressing gown pocket and held it up to them. Lucifer took it, swallowing at his first look at the Detective since she had gone. She was smiling behind a gelato, clearly where she claimed to be.

“The Trevi Fountain… Rome.”  
“Thank you. Could you send me that picture?”  
“OK… is Mummy safe?”  
“I’m sure she is sweet-pea, the Lieutenant just needs your number…”  
“Thank you, Dr Linda.”  
“Anytime honey…”

Lee looked at Trixie’s silent seat and nodded to the door. Maze understood and slid the child into Lucifer’s lap, that he allowed it a sign of his agitation. She was distracted by his pocket square and was flicking it softly as the demon followed the officer.

“You wanted something.”  
“Yes. You to stay with Trixie.”  
“I’d do that anyway…”  
“I’ll see that you get compensation for it…”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Snatching an officer is a ballsy move and this might be organised crime related… they were looking for a group that has taken at least two young women and left another dead… we think for trafficking. If they have his cell and can access it…”  
“She’s safe.”

Maze pulled a karambit from nowhere and spiralled it.

“No-one is getting mini-Espinoza… you find the big one.”  
“Keep me updated. Keep her off school and safe for the moment.”  
“Will do. Her mum?”  
“I’ll contact her if I can… I’ll try her mother first.”  
“OK. If you need a hunt, call… Tribe can care for the child…”

He let that go, he had heard Lopez on the phone calling for Tribe nights and the more security around the little one the better.

“Good. Move her from here in the morning… they might get this address.”  
“She’ll be fine… you find him.”  
“We will…”

@-;---


	4. Chapter 4

Dan became alert slowly, mouth full of cotton wool, and lying on the ground. He could feel the concrete beneath him, cold soaking into his bare skin where his clothes had been taken. He was only in his tight boxer-briefs and his arms were secured behind his back with a cable tie, memories of Malcolm and other events coming back and being shaken away. He struggled to sit up and tried to move but realised the tie was too tight to slip his arms to the front, so he settled cross legged to look around. He was in a cage of fencing and metal chains which had been set up in another warehouse. There were other cages around him, all containing other people in their underwear, silent and unmoving where they were huddled.

“Hello?”

There was no response to his shout although he could hear booted footsteps around the periphery of the space. There were clearly guards but no-one in immediate sight.

“Hey…”

The cage next to his, a six-foot corridor between them, held a group of young women who were looking at him in shock.

“Hi… My name is Dan, and I am with the LAPD…”  
“Bullshit you are…”  
“I promise, I’m a homicide Detective and they will be looking for me… for us.”

The one who had spoken shook her head, braids flying as she did so.

“Ain’t nobody missing me…”  
“Sure about that Martha?”

He recognised her from her photo in Phil’s file, a good head for faces had always made his job easier.

“How you know me?”  
“Your picture is on a board in the bull-pen… you were missed, and we have been looking for you.”

She sniffed and bit at her lips, bravado sliding into fear that she had kept hidden.

“Is Kerry here?”

She shook her head again, dropping her head to her knees.

“They took her… two days ago I think… hard to tell in here with the lights… how about Daniella?”  
“I’m sorry… we found her body…”

Another girl in the cage wrapped her arms around Martha as she cried, rocking her slightly in her grief. 

“I’m Frieda.”  
“Jane”  
“Stephen.”  
“Jacob.”  
“Megan.”  
“Consuela.”  
“Taylor.”  
“Sean.”  
“James.”  
“Pavel.”  
“Rebecca.”

Dan sank his head down, breathing hard as he tried to take everything in, the enormity of his kidnapping overwhelming him as he listened to muttered names that held a faint hint of hope.

@-;---

Dan did not let himself wallow for long, even taken he had a job to do. He managed to get to his feet to look around, jaw almost dropping as he realised the size of the facility he was in. There were rows upon rows of cages, all holding small groups or individuals in a range of ages from teenage to mid-thirties. He had no idea where he was, it could have been anywhere in or outside the continental United States. His only hope was that the gang they had been tracking were known to be based on the west coast and so he could not have been taken too far. He turned slowly, taking in the metal walls and overhead lights that allowed no shelter for the captives. This was an expert set up, he had helped in the aftermath of trafficking raids before but had never seen anything like this, nothing so extensive and organised.

“Good… you’re awake.”

He spun on unsteady feet to face the man who had spoken, even more worried when he faced him. His face was exposed, he was either too low down the totem pole to worry about or they were confident that no-one would be able to identify them. 

“Good morning Detective Espinoza… I do hope you slept well…”

Good morning? How long had he been out? Rolling his shoulders, he felt a pull in one bicep and realised he had been injected with something after being tazed, something he would have noticed before if he were not still slightly under its influence.

“You were certainly out for the count… all that clean living I expect… not used to the chemical side of life…”

The man’s gestures towards him made Dan cringe, aware all the more of his near nakedness. 

“Still time moves on and we have business to discuss… Henry, thank you.”

A flunky came over and unlocked a heavy-duty padlock to open his ‘cell’, gesturing for Dan to come forward but he remained where he was.

“Now please Detective… this is no time for reticence… obedience is its own reward.”

Still he remained stationary, wanting to see what would happen. Henry pulled out a nine millimetre and gestured with it, Dan ignored him, watching the leader to see what he would do.

“Not at the Detective Henry… one of his little friends please.”

When the weapon was pointed at Martha he moved, walking out of the cage, and planting himself in front of the boss.

“Thank you, Daniel, much appreciated.”  
“Welcome.”  
“Manners please… a little courtesy always makes a conversation go better… and it will be good practice for you.”  
“Practice?”

He stepped back and eyed him, a lascivious look up and down at his frame.

“You may be a little older than our usual range, or at the high end of it, but an LAPD Detective… in your shape… well. Demand is already being shown Daniel… Interest is high.”  
“Interest is… pardon…”

The boss nodded and suddenly Dan found himself grabbed by the arms by two heavy-set men who dragged him forward.

“Interest is high Daniel… you’re hot property in the catalogue… which means we need some pictures… more pictures that is… they want you awake and your pretty eyes showing…”

He walked over and gripped Dan’s jaw, tilting him from side to side as though he were a pet, or a toy in the store.

“Too pretty… I’m almost tempted to keep you but too close to home is never good… it gives our items ideas beyond their station… thoughts beyond obedience…”

He walked around Dan and cut the tie from around his wrists and Dan gasped as the blood flow returned to his hands. He knew that it had been too tight, but he had tried to ignore the numbness knowing there was nothing he could do. He felt the man touching his wrists and something wrapping around them, tightening against his skin unpleasantly. The two bulky men then dragged his arms forward and upwards, clipping him to a hook that was hung overhead. He looked up, black leather cuffs buckled hard and tight against his tanned skin.

“I was right… the black sets you off Detective.”

The leader was holding a DLR digital camera loosely in his hands and Dan leaned back as he licked his lips.

“Pull him up please.”

The chain above Dan creaked and he felt his arms lift, pulling him up to where he was balanced on his tiptoes.

“Lovely.”

The camera began to click, and Dan blinked at the flashes, realising that for the moment he was property, nothing but a commodity.

@-;---

Dan was not sure how long the photo session lasted but it seemed to take hours, the man circling him and taking images from every angle, occasionally making comments that unsettled him even more. Finally he lowered the camera and handed it off to another assistant who took it off towards a desk area that had been hidden from Dan's view when he was in the cage, there he pulled the memory card and began to work on a high powered laptop. Dan eyed it, wondering if there was wi-fi and if that would be a way to get a message to the outside world. His pondering was stopped when the unwanted hand reached for his face again, pulling his gaze to face his captor.

"Tsk tsk tsk Detective... no point in wanting what you will never have..."

He let go and stepped back, holding out a hand for a phone to be deposited into it. Dan recognised it as his own and he could not help but wonder what was coming. The leader came close and manipulated Dan's hand so that his thumb opened the screen, the screensaver image of Trixie lighting up.

"Now. I do not believe I introduced myself, very rude of me but we were on a little bit of a time crunch... I am Mr Henderson, and you can call me that or Sir, it is up to you. However, we have other matters to discuss... this young lady here... her name please."

Dan closed his mouth deliberately, staring Henderson down.

"Her name please... you will not like the consequences of this Daniel..."

He remained silent, determined to hold on for his daughter’s sake.

"Very well Daniel... if you continue like this, I see no choice... Andre, please."

A figure came forward, a stolid man of middling height holding a leather holdall. He placed it at Mr Henderson's feet and opened it, pulling a heavy leather flogger free.

"So... final chance here... a simple question... the name of the young lady please...."

Dan sighed, eyeing the new arrival with hesitation and some trepidation but he steeled himself against what was to come.

"Andre..."

He rolled his head and his neck cracked as he flicked the falls out with panache, moving to stand behind Dan. He reached out and ran a hand down Dan's muscular back, eyeing his target and making preparations. Then he stepped back three paces and let fly.

Dan exhaled sharply as the tresses hit, trying to keep his balance against the sway. He reached up and grasped the chains to try and secure himself as Andre let fly. Again, and again Andre let the hard leather lash against Dan's back, lifting blood to the surface and hitting hard enough to raise bruises. He stopped when Henderson raised a hand and came forward, plucking a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the sweat from Dan's brow.

"I am impressed, Detective... all this for little Trixie..."

Dan's face fell. He had said nothing, how did this monster have his daughter's name in his mouth.

"Oh Detective... your messages told us all about your little angel... she is a little upset that you didn't collect her from her art class yesterday... poor mite..."  
"Stop."  
"Oh dear... did I touch a nerve? Who is this?"

He held up the phone again, Chloe's face shown to him in a candid shot he had kept despite everything between them. Dan realised that they probably knew, his social media was on the phone and they had had any amount of time to research him, so silence was simply hurting himself.

"Chloe."  
"And who is the delightful Chloe?"  
"My ex-wife."  
"And?"  
"And Trixie's mum."  
"And?"  
"And an LAPD Detective in the same station as me."

Mr Henderson smiled slowly, a shark's grin across his face.

"Good. And where is she?"  
"Away... on leave..."  
"Even better... who has your child?"

Dan looked him in the eye and raised his jaw.

"I don't know, I'm here."

His hand flew out across Dan's face, slap echoing in the quiet.

"Manners Daniel... manners... who is the woman looking after your child?"  
"I don't know... her Abuela?"  
"No Daniel... this woman..."

He clicked his fingers, and a printout was placed in his hand, Trixie holding a bag and following a leather clad Mazikeen. Dan exhaled and smiled, laughing softly as he realised his child was certainly safe.

"That's Maze Smith... bounty hunter..."  
"Pity... Miss Espinoza would have made a lovely addition to the celebration, but Ms Smith is known to us and I do not feel like expending the personnel that would be needed."  
"Shame."

This time he expected the slap and let his head roll with the blow, licking at the corner of his mouth as it split.

"Manners... that was your last warning."

Henderson handed the picture back to his minion and eyed Dan once more.

"So... onto some more important questions... How did you find the warehouse?"

This Dan was not prepared to answer. Henderson could have found out a lot from his phone but not about the case, that needed an additional password to access.

"No? Andre..."

All Dan could do was brace himself again as Andre went to his work.

@-;---

Eventually Dan found himself back in his cage and he sank to his knees in pain and sorrow. He had managed to keep his mouth shut for what felt like hours but had eventually given in, offering up that they had found out about the warehouse by coincidence. His only pleasure was that he had kept his password to himself, but he was under no illusions that if they had kept on at him, he would have confessed it. 

Once they had what they wanted they had let him down, removing the cuffs and allowing him some bathroom time before shoving him back into captivity with a heavy hand on his bruised spine. While he had been away a rolled mat had been placed in the corner along with two large bottles of water and a handful of protein bars, apparently his provisions for the day.

Scuffled bare feet behind him and he turned on his knees to eye Henry as he elbowed a woman into the cage with him. She was clutching a green box and came over to his side as he gasped with movement.

“Hi…”  
“Hello?”  
“I’m Jane… and I’m an RN… was an RN before um…”  
“You’re a nurse.”  
“Yes… and I don’t have much but…”

She pointed to his back, the few places where Andre had broken the skin dribbling down and tickling in a very unpleasant way.

“Can I…”  
“Please…”

Jane opened the case, a bare bones first aid kit revealed within. She hauled out a tube and some sterile patches, squeezing antibiotic cream out to smear across the cuts. The cold and the alcohol made Dan hiss and he stopped himself from pulling away, knowing he needed cleaned up and medicated to avoid infection and scarring. She put the cream away and pulled out two bottles, shaking tablets into her hand.

“OK… have these…”

She piled the four pills into his hand and Dan looked at them askance. 

“Two acetaminophen for pain and two motrin for swelling…”  
“Thank you.”

She went over and picked up one of the bottles, cracking the seal on her way back to his side. As she sat down again, she reached for his hand and plucked at the skin on the back of his hand.

“Swallow slowly, you’re dehydrated… when did you last have a drink?”  
“Um… I was drinking a latte just before I was taken…”  
“So, caffeine not fluid… and it’s been almost 24 hours… you need more water.”

Dan looked at the other large bottle, but as he drank his thirst reared its head and he had to fight not to gulp the liquid down. He tossed the pills into his mouth and swallowed them with his next mouthful, feeling them all down his throat.

“Good… don’t gulp but finish that bottle and I’ll see if I can get you more… be careful you’re not sick… you don’t have the fluids.”  
“OK…”

He forced himself to put down the bottle, nausea beginning to rise as the water hit his stomach. He gagged a little and uncurled, trying to let his muscles relax.

“You alright?”  
“Not sure… pills not settling well…”  
“You need more fluid after a beating like that… not less. At least they’ve given you protein bars, they’ll help.”

She smoothed a soft hand across the extensive bruising, then rummaged in the box, bringing up a spray bottle.

“Ah… They did replace it.”  
“What?”  
“This will hurt, sting rather… but then it’ll help.”

She shook the aerosol and aimed at the worst of the bruises ignoring Dan’s muttered cry as she went in smooth arcs over his back. She was right, it did sting but in a familiar way.”

“Deep cold?”  
“Yes… it’s all I have…”  
“Fine.”

The bite against his welts was real but Dan knew relief would come once the spray penetrated. He had used it before when he overdid it in the gym or at the beach, or when a suspect proved a little harder to handle. Still he was pleased when she finished her target area, biting down and grinding his teeth as the freezing sensation passed over his cuts.

“Sorry…”  
“No… thank you…”

She helped him up and over to the back of the cage and left him standing while she unrolled the camping mat that had been left for him. 

“C’mon and lie down…”  
“I’ll stiffen up…”  
“Yes… you will… but you need to rest and let the water help. Keep drinking then sleep. I’m just over on the right and I’ll call out to wake you… I promise.”

Once he was lying down, he did feel better, propped on his side to avoid the worst of the damage. She took his hands and examined his wrists, asking him to make fists then spread out his fingers.

“Any tingling?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well, you’re moving and so keep doing that and you should be fine… I hope.”  
“Thank you, Jane.”  
“Thank you, Detective… maybe we’ll all live.”

She closed her kit and stood up, nodding to Henry that she was finished and could be let out. 

“He needs more water if he’s going to recover.”  
“I’ll ask the boss.”

Knowing that was the best she could do she handed the kit back and allowed herself to be prodded into her home cell, mentally timing how long she could safely let the battered man next door sleep, watching as he slid into unconsciousness from the respite her treatment had given him. His arrival had given them hope, watching him stand up to Henderson had raised their hearts, hopefully something would change now, hopefully.

@-;---


	5. Chapter 5

Forty-eight hours had passed, forty-eight long hours. Uniforms were out on the street asking and flashing photographs, CI’s were questioned and tasked by officers of all levels and Detectives were going over every scrap of information that they had. Lieutenant Lee had to come down on people to force them to go home or at least rest. Lucifer was just as bad as the rest; he had promised Beatrice that her father would come home, and he kept his promises. Even though it was looking more and more that the next time she saw him he would be in a box.

Someone had found a clock that was ticking up and up, breaking their hearts in the bullpen. Lucifer could feel the Lieutenants desire to destroy it, but he resisted, it motivated the more reluctant of his officers, ones he wanted to write up but needed on the case. He had heard gossip about his missing Detective and squashed it immediately, splitting the chatterers up and making sure they were kept occupied with the busy work the case was generating. Their talk made Lucifer’s hands shake with the desire to punish but he held back, their time would undoubtably come.

Lucifer screeched into the car park at the precinct, ready to work. He had spent time with Trixie, alternately watching a movie that she softly sobbed through and drawing pictures. Linda had been using her art to try and work some therapy magic, but her images were growing darker and darker the longer her father was missing. Even talking to her mother had not lifted her spirits, the Detective unable to get immediately home to her. That last made him scoff a little, a parent not coming was not unfamiliar to him and he had hugged the urchin willingly after the call while Maze swore up a blue streak out of hearing. It appeared that his reality was overwriting her parental affection and all he could do was search harder for the one parent who could be there, who wanted to be there.

He had spent the night in Lux both granting favours and calling them in to anyone who might be able to help. His other clientele had been curious but kept away by a Maze trained bodyguard who usually worked the door and protected his penthouse entrance. Bobby was a brick barn of a man, who doted on his baby daughter but did not hesitate to throw down when it was needed. He liked the police officers who came to Lux, all the doormen and women let them cut the line and come in even when they tried to queue. However, all he had come away with was a list of names to check out and some promises of more to come.

“Hey Lucifer...”

His hug from Ella was less exuberant than usual, she was dragging in exhaustion and had had to be driven home from the precinct as they determined that she was too tired to drive. She had Ubered in after some sleep and was determined to find something, anything that would help. Lucifer pulled her into the kitchen and began to operate the monstrous coffee machine, coaxing it into making espresso for them in the hope it would kick in. Even the devil was tired, the night of favours had not been restful, but he had forced himself to sleep, not wanting to be as weary and useless as he had been during the Angel of St Bernadino case. He pressed the first small cup into the tech’s hands and quickly threw back the second before making more, turning double shots into Americano’s for them both. This was no time for frilly drinks, just for fluid and caffeine. 

Lucifer picked up Ella’s bag gallantly, carrying it for her to the lab where she greeted the equally tired technician, Maggie, who generally ran the night shift but was now doing all hours with the rest of them.

“Do you need a ride home?”  
“I have more to do…”  
“Fill me in then go… Lieutenant Lee will be pissed you’re still here as it is… you should have knocked off two hours ago…”  
“But it’s Dan… the Detective who brings me coffee on a night call…”

Lucifer had learned a lot about Detective ‘Douche’ since he had vanished. The level of resentment at his treatment and pride in his achievements. He seemed to be unfailingly polite to all those who worked in the station, from the janitors to the administrators and almost no-one had a bad word to say about him. Anyway, those that did obviously had axes to grind.

“You’ll do better on some sleep…”  
“You will Miss Sansom… a Uni can take you home.”

They had jumped slightly as the Lieutenant arrived, walking into Ella and Maggie’s conversation.

“All my notes are ready for the next steps and I filled out everything… there was just this…”

The Lieutenant nodded to Lucifer who followed him out the laboratory and over to his office. Gesturing him in he shut the door and took a seat at his desk.

“How are you Mr Morningstar?”  
“Tired but willing… I managed to get some names I would like to look at… they may be able to provide some help.”  
“Names?”  
“Favours returned.”

He just nodded, Huang had heard tell of the notorious man before becoming the lead at the precinct, but his blatant honesty was refreshing to him, most of the time. Most of LA knew that the owner of Lux offered favours for a future return, but only the bold took him up on it. The bold, the brave or the terminally adventurous that was.

“OK. I’d suggest getting together with Phil Thompson then, he is co-ordinating the tip line and CI names this afternoon.”  
“I will.”  
“How was Trixie?”  
“Not good… desperate for her father and upset that her mother isn’t coming.”  
“You spoke to her?”  
“Yes… briefly and only because I called from the child’s phone… she almost hung up when she realised it was me…”  
“Ah… well it’s more than I’ve managed.”  
“She’s boycotting us all it seems.”

Lucifer stood up, downing what was left of his coffee and heading for the door.

“She will come back Mr Morningstar…”  
“If we don’t find Daniel, she’ll have to…”

@-;---

Lucifer and Phil had cross-referenced the favours list with the names that had already come in, matching up where they could and splitting it up between themselves. Then they hit the phones, Lucifer applying himself to the police work he usually avoided.

The Uniform’s had been searching for a panel van that had been spotted leaving the warehouse site, picked up on some hidden cameras that Ella had found. A cheer went up in the bullpen, a report that it had been found and Ella bounced out the lab at the noise, hoping it was positive.

“LOPEZ!!”  
“Here Lieutenant…”  
“Grab your bag and get to the site… all lights…”  
“A-OK.”

She ran back for her kit and was gone in a flash, Detective Richard Watson following her as quickly as he could to make sure she was safe. Lucifer watched her leave, breathing out in hope and returning to his calls.

@-;---

Ella called out into the station for others to join her and the phone pair watched as forensics teams headed to the scene. They kept on at their tasks though, aware that every angle needed checked. However, their lists grew shorter and so did their patience as they hit wall after wall. 

“Coffee?”

Phil grunted a please and Lucifer picked up his mug, heading for the kitchen in hope of caffeine and encouragement. He bumped into Joseph Solomon, the uniform officer slouched at the table and almost asleep.”

“Joseph?”  
“Hey Lucifer… coffee run?”  
“It’s needed. You?”  
“Door to door again, near where Daniella Flavella was living.”

He sagged slightly, obviously wanting to talk but not sure how to.

“Can I help Joseph?”  
“I wish I’d talked to him…”  
“Pardon?”  
“Detective Espinoza. I saw him in the gym the other morning and just nodded, didn’t stop to talk or check he was alright… nothing… he just lost a lover and Decker is in the wind and…”  
“And now you feel guilty.”  
“Yeah. I mean… it’s not like I knew but…”  
“Guilt is a hollow emotion that eats you up Joseph… it can stop you in your tracks and destroy you… take it from me, you need to eliminate it as best you can…”  
“Easier said than done…”  
“Of course it is… all good things take effort… Daniel didn’t know, how could you? I know there is lots of guilt to go round here but don’t take on what isn’t yours.”  
“I guess…”  
“I know.”  
“Thank you…”

Lucifer nodded and headed for the machine, making the drinks, and went back to what had become ‘his’ desk in the bullpen. 

@-;---

More hours passed and Lucifer found himself watching the ticking clock, resisting the temptation to pray. They had nothing; all his favours having turned to dust. He pulled out his cell, playing with it idly for a moment and messaging Maze and Linda to check in. He had agreed to pay Linda to cancel her appointments and stay with Trixie, she had offered but he did not want her out of pocket. Getting back the notice that they had got some soup into the child was a relief, they had to protect her, it was essential.

There was a bustle at the stairs and Ella ran down them, kit banging against her leg in excitement. She ran past them and into her laboratory, Phil and Lucifer looked at each other and followed.

“Ella?”  
“Oh, oh, oh….”

She was searching through files and slides desperately, clearly hunting for something, but they were not sure what.

“Yes.”

They were looking at her expectantly as she edged two slides under the comparison microscope. 

“Yes… I was right… Come here… look at this…”

They went to her side as she was pointing in delight at the video screen. 

“We need to get Sarah…”

She dashed out the room again, returning with the Lieutenant and a yawning but buzzed Sarah Collins.

“Look… look at this…”  
“Ella… slow down… explain it to us as though we have no idea what you’re talking about.”

She was pointing at the screen and waving her finger between the two images.

“Cat hair…”  
“Pardon?”

Sarah’s eyed widened and she ran out the room, coming back with a buff file from her desk.

“The Lucy Henderson case…”  
“Exactly…”

Lieutenant Lee held up his hands, patting the air at the two overly caffeinated women.

“Please… someone… explain?”

Ella was waving frantically until Lucifer caught her hands gently, looking her in the eye.

“Please… what have you found?”

She swallowed and hugged Lucifer in gratitude for the calm then turned to face them.

“The Lucy Henderson case… young woman found strangled in her home… nothing there except cat hair on the body.”  
“Did she…”  
“Nope… not her cat… Burmese cat… pedigree rare cat hair…”  
“And you found this….”  
“All over the passenger seat in the panel van.”

The men looked at each other while the two women poured over the file.

“So… whoever killed Lucy Henderson was involved in taking Espinoza?”  
“Yes Lieutenant…”

He pointed at them and started to bark orders.

“Lopez… get this all written up and solid for a prosecutor. Collins, you and Thompson sort out names with Lucifer’s list… let’s make this happen…”

Lucifer resisted the temptation to salute; it was not the time for tomfoolery. They had a clue and now they had to make it work.

@-;---


	6. Chapter 6

The lights never went out. Regardless of who was on guard duty or working on the computers the lights stayed on. No shade, no shadows, no relief and no hiding, the lights stayed on. 

As far as Dan could tell it had been over two days since he had been taken, assuming that they were allowed three bathroom breaks each day. Food and water arrived twice in the cycle that he had detected with Henderson and his minions coming and going at random intervals. 

After Jane had treated his injuries he had slept, waking in pain, and swallowing down the pills she had left him before slowly forcing himself to move. He had crawled to his feet and done a few excruciating stretches, trying to move and make sure they had not done any permanent damage. However, it seemed that Andre knew his trade and he was just able to function. He was dragged to the bathroom again and then left alone, after Henry tossed him more water with a grunt. Since then every time he woke up he made himself move about, making sure that the stiffness in his muscles did not lead to blood clots or any other type of further harm. 

The food was protein bars and shakes with occasional sandwiches from a grocery store, just enough to keep them functioning but not enough to fill an empty belly. There was always water though, just water. Dan was beginning to regret the amount of coffee he usually drank as his headache increased, he had woken with one from hitting his head, but the lack of caffeine was making it worse. At least his eyesight was fine, some of his fellow captives had contacts or needed glasses and their lack of vision was making things worse for them. 

Every so often someone would be removed from their cage and taken for more photographs, or worse taken away and not returned. They would hear vans or other vehicles outside, bringing new captives and taking others away. 

Then Henderson came back and planted himself in front of Dan’s enclosure.

“Hello Detective Espinoza… glad to see you looking so well.”

Considering that he was black and blue all across his shoulders, back and thighs Dan ignored that comment as he climbed to his feet.

“Hello…”  
“Manners.”

It was not worth the potential damage to antagonise him, so Dan complied.

“Hello Mr Henderson.”  
“Better…”

Henry came across and opened the padlock to release him, shaking his head to make Dan move. He exited and stood in front of the boss, trying to dampen down the defiance he felt so it did not show in his eyes, he knew he could not take another beating so soon.

“Good. This way Detective Espinoza…”

Dan had no chance to obey as his arms were taken and he was dragged in Henderson’s path by the two heavies he had nicknamed Frick and Frack in his head. He stopped co-operating however when he saw Andre ahead, digging in his heels to the concrete as best he could.

“Now, now Detective… you are simply going first… do not make this worse for all the others who are to follow you…”

Again, Dan tried to stop his movement, but the two men hauled him inexorably towards Henderson and his pet sadist. When he was stood about four feet away he was released, but they stayed very close to him.

“Now then… lose the shorts please.”  
“Pardon?”  
“You heard me Detective… the shorts.”  
“No.”

They were all he had left, his last shred of dignity and he was not about to give them up, not until they made him. 

“Do not make this harder than it needs to be please… everyone is watching, and you will set the standard for how this proceeds…”  
“No.”

Andre came forward then at a signal from the glowering Henderson, brandishing shears and a maniacal grin.

“Take him.”

Frick and Frack grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back, each stepping on a foot as well to stop him from kicking. Their heavy boots were painful on bare feet and he froze, not prepared to fight them in his current state. Andre came close and brushed a hand over his abdomen, an unwanted and gentle caress that ended at the elastic of his boxer briefs. Then two slices with the shears and he was naked, exposed, and alone.

“Good.”

Still Dan was held, unable to hide himself from the lascivious gaze of the torturer and his master.

“Now… I suggest you do not move.”

Henderson picked up his camera and took some more shots, focusing on Dan’s Apollo’s belt and privates, for someone who had never sent a dick pic it was too much, and he started to squirm.

“I said STILL.”

Andre came forward and grasped his genitals, squeezing them in a tight grip that made Dan inhale and stop moving.

“Thank you, Andre… now perhaps we can finish this.”

He held out the camera and one of his minions took it, handing it to the computer operator as always. In return a long-handled item was placed in his grip and he brought it forwards towards Dan.

The heat radiating from the weapon he was holding was intense and now Dan realised why Frick and Frack were in heavy duty canvas trousers and steel toed boots. He was carrying a branding iron.

“No.”

His denials were ignored, and Henderson waved the electric iron around, confident that the temperature would be correct when he was in position.

“How else do you think I would mark my catalogue Detective… tattooing is messy and slow to heal… and tattooists tend to sulk when repeating simple letters on a number of people… I need to make my mark on the world… on my property…”  
“I am not property… these people are not property…”  
“Oh, dear Daniel… still hoping for a dramatic rescue? I am afraid that is out of the question… we have operated here for some time and I see no reason for it to stop… your little friends have no chance and in any case the auction starts shortly and so even if they were to come there would be nothing here to see apart from an warehouse full of fencing.”

The iron was held up in front of him, the concentrated warmth making Dan swallow in fear.

“Put him in the correct stance please.”

He could not fight the movement and was positioned with a hip towards the boss, held completely still, his rapid breathing the only noise.

Then the pain.

Adrenaline hit his bloodstream and he began to shake, even as the iron was pressed to the thin skin of his hip. He could almost feel the burning pass from epidermis to dermis, crawling inside him with a white-hot agony. The cooling of the iron was a hiss, a smell of burning flesh rising in the air. The only thing he could do was give himself over to the pain, letting it wave through him. Nothing had ever hurt this much, not Malcolm’s beatings, not being shot, not anything. 

As suddenly as he had struck Henderson pulled away, leaning in to admire his handiwork with a shark wide smile.

“Excellent. A beautiful mark… I had considered a special for you Detective, but your badge would not take the heat.”

Dan was sagging in Frick and Frack’s tight grasp, his knees giving way as the torment seemed to continue, brutalised nerve endings screaming. 

“Andre…”

He came forward with a roll of plastic and carelessly slapped a piece of clingfilm over the wound, pressing a little harder than needed into the mark. That was the last straw and Dan collapsed, the final jolt of suffering too much for his system to handle.

He came round on the floor once more, wet where a glass of water had been tossed in his face. The heavies pulled him up once he was conscious and Andre took a hold of his jaw, forcing it open and pouring a bitter fluid inside.

“Pain relief… I’m not a monster Detective.”

He had no reply, all his focus was on staying awake against the assault on his body and mind.

“Take him back and fetch another.”

Then he remembered that the others had watched his branding, that it was coming for all of them. Tossed into his cage he crawled to his bedding and he knew no more.

@-;---


	7. Chapter 7

“Thank you Darling, I would love to come and see the precious beauties, but I am afraid that duty calls… well absolutely another time… it would be my pleasure… Goodbye.”

Lucifer hung up and shivered, he was not going to go and visit some mad woman’s moggies, not even for Daniel. A call to the head of the Burmese Owners Group had generated a list of the owners in the Greater Los Angeles area, cross referencing them had not helped so they were cold calling all the registered owners of Blue Burmese cats, and that was a big file. His English accent opened up interest and so he had taken on the calling, leaving more direct clues to the trained officers, doing whatever he could to get back a man he was missing more than he thought possible. 

Lucy Henderson had been a quiet woman who lived alone with her birds, canaries and songbirds of all colours and hues, and seemed to just drift through life. Her serene condo was decorated in neutral colours and the garden was dominated by the aviary that sat within it, a bench next to it for her to watch her pets. She worked in an accounting firm managing their IT infrastructure, keeping herself to herself and staying off everybody’s radar. The most they got was that she had had an argument on the phone a week before she was found dead, but no-one knew who with as she had packed up and gone home immediately after it, working remotely until she skipped a crucial meeting and was reported missing as it was totally out of character. Her strangled body had been found in the lounge room covered in the cat fluff that was their main clue to the perpetrator.

Detective Sarah Collins had tracked every call Lucy received apart from four she accepted from burner phones that were being looked for, none of the numbers now being answered. This was not a surprise, it usually happened with burners, but some people were stupid enough to keep them around, and they could but hope. 

She was estranged from her family, at least according to them, due to her not calling and not coming home when her mother had been terminally ill. Still, her father had wept on the phone for the loss of his child and as he was in Dallas, he was not a suspect in the case. Her brothers were also there and had not left the state in months, the youngest had confessed to keeping in touch by email but had not had contact for a week before her death. They were a dead end, but the searching continued.

@-;----

The first Lucifer knew about her newest discovery was the sound of vomiting coming from Ella’s laboratory. He glanced over at Phil and Sarah as simultaneously they all stood up and headed to check on her. She was hunched over the bin and Lucifer was the first to reach her, lifting her hair and rubbing her back as she heaved.

“Shhh… shhh… shhh… much better out than in Miss Lopez… there we go…”

She sank to her knees in misery and Lucifer went with her, continuing to stroke and soothe her.

“I… it’s…”  
“Shhh… take your time… catch your breath…”

This was not unfamiliar territory for the angel, he had been in this position many times before both in Lux and in the penthouse but never before in the station. There was no alcohol involved, she smelt of vomit and misery alone. He had never had the impulse to retch, it was a human impulse that his angelic body did not have so he could only comfort and not sympathise. Sarah went to her desk for the bottle of water she had in a drawer and Phil took the opportunity to go and find the Lieutenant, clearly something had happened, and he would be needed. When they came back Ella was still on her knees but was now crying on Lucifer’s shoulder, holding his silken pocket square to her mouth and lips.

“Miss Lopez?”

She sniffed and started to climb to her feet, Lucifer supporting her until she was steady. He kept an arm around her as she was still crying softly, her eyes gleaming under the strong lights.

“I’m sorry… it’s just…”

She pointed towards her workspace main screen which was showing her screensaver of yummy sushi and lol cats. She reached out and hit the space bar, bringing what she had found up to view.

Dan’s face

Dan’s face and body stretched out and on display. 

Arms ringed with leather and held above his head with chains. More images replacing them in a slide show, his body slumped in drugged sleep with his arms behind his back and stripped to his underwear, then arranged seductively with his eyes closed, muscles oiled for their best exhibition. 

“IT and I had an idea and went hunting on the dark web for pictures, we used some snaps for reference along with crime scene images and this is what I found…”  
“What is it?”

It was Lucifer who answered him in sombre tones.

“It’s a bloody auction…”  
“Excuse me?”  
“An auction… a slave auction…”  
“My officer… is…”  
“Yes… he is.”

Ella turned into Lucifer’s shoulder again as her tears resumed, too tired to hold back her emotions. Even the devil’s eyes were damp, he liked to tease the Detective, but he had been named and claimed and this was beyond the pale. Sarah tossed the bottle over and Lucifer caught it, cracking the top and offering it to his friend.

“Have some of this, it will help.”

She swallowed some gladly, throat raspy from vomiting and crying. When she spoke again her voice was clearer.

“This isn’t all… I just stopped on D.D.Dan…”

She manipulated another of her screens and other slideshows were offered, each of an attractive person in their underwear looking nervously at the camera. You simply chose which you were interested in and they filled the display with a moving selection of choice pictures.

“How many of them are there?”  
“Including Detective Espinoza?”  
“Yes.”  
“Forty-five… I think…”  
“Can you identify them?”  
“We’ll need to go through missing persons…”  
“That can be arranged… we can have a team on it quickly… how about finding them?”  
“IT are tracing the site and offers but it’s complicated… the signals are bouncing around half of the planet... in and out.”

The Lieutenant came over to the screen that was frozen on Dan’s face and stared at it, memorising the terror in his blue eyes as personal motivation. He hovered over the play button but moved the display on slide by slide until he came to a list of details. That was where Ella had reached before gagging. Dan’s vital statistics were on the screen; police detective in LAPD, 6 foot tall, 172 pounds, no tattoos, dark hair, blue eyes, bilingual English and Spanish, proven fertility, penis above average and cut, highly muscular, some scarring from weaponry due to career, taken involuntarily, some damage from holding, reluctant and needing tamed…

“Some damage from… holy shit… How do you… offer? Bid?”

Lucifer cocked his head to the side and considered, scanning through memories of wings and other special offerings for sale. Reading the screen with wide open eyes and taking in the information proffered.

“I could perhaps get an invite… or find someone who has one and owes me.”  
“Do it… no questions asked.”  
“As you wish Lieutenant… Miss Lopez I’ll need my shoulder back… and a copy of one of those photographs”  
“Why?”  
“Inspiration.”

She selected one where Dan did not look as distressed and sent it to the printer. Lucifer picked it up and slid it into his inner pocket alongside his flask.

“Come here.”

He held Ella tightly, taking in her goodness and light before heading to darkness, his ledgers awaited.

@-;---


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that earns the rape/non-con warning. If you want to avoid this then read the end notes.

“Madre de Dios.”

Dan tried to roll onto his back, but every move hurt. The still aching bruises on his back and legs competing with the burning pain in his hip that throbbed to the beat of his heart. He had virtually passed out after being returned to his cell, only vaguely hearing the shrieks of his fellow captives as they were subjected to the brand that now marked them all. He wanted to snatch it from Henderson’s hand and attach it to his head, but since breathing caused aching in his bones, he could only dream. He had no idea how long it had been since the latest assault, there was no might or day in the warehouse, simply time passing. He pushed himself half up, reaching for the bottle of water he had left and swallowing down the liquid carelessly. There were footfalls in the space and so he assumed that new supplies would be coming, and it was safe to finish his last allotment. 

A rattle at his cage made him look up, Henry waiting there with keys and a bat, shirt rucked up by the gun stuck in his waistband.

“C’mon… break time… up and at ‘em.”

The water helped a little and Dan managed to get to his knees before leaning on the wire fencing to climb to his feet. Putting weight on the branded side was agonising and he gasped for breath, holding the chains with a clawed grip to stay standing.

“Now.”  
“I’m trying…”

Henry slammed the bat into his hand menacingly as he undid the padlock and entered the space, grabbing Dan’s upper arm to chivvy him along. 

“Now.”

Limping along as best he could, and all too aware of his nakedness, Dan followed him to the bathrooms, wondering how he would manage. 

The answer was with difficulty, and being watched constantly just made it worse.

Back in his cell Dan knelt down on his bedding and pulled out a protein bar, chewing on it carefully to try and make it last. Around him people were shuffled in and out in the newly familiar routine; Henry escorting with bat and gun whilst others put provisions in the open cells before their return. If a cell contained a group then Frick and Frack did the escorting, no weapons needed for them. He finished the food and folded the wrapper into a triangle before putting it back with the others, too much of a neatnik to leave waste lying around, even in his captivity.

Henry had finished his rounds and was posturing with the bat, making swings at people’s heads, and clattering it into the fencing to make them wince. Dan knew the type, too much of a follower to do anything without a say-so but enough of a sadist to make him dangerous. More than a simple minion and just smart enough to be a risk to all around him. Henderson had his loyalty, he had a role and some position in the hierarchy, again – a follower who was happy with what he was thrown. What his prize would be was worrying Dan, uncertain what would satisfy Henry’s rising urges as the man stared at all the naked and marked flesh on display.

@-;---

Henderson came back a few hours later, surrounded by a crowd of his followers and some new businessmen. Henry was waiting for him, bat tapping against his leg as he stood in the main space near the computer equipment. 

“Everything in order Henry?”  
“All copacetic here Sir.”  
“Good… good…”

Henderson turned to one of the men with him and began to talk in a rapid quick-fire oriental language, Dan was fairly sure it was Korean or Vietnamese, gesturing at the cages and writing in a small notebook. He had spotted the book before, certain that it would contain all he needed to convict the trafficker, he certainly seemed attached to it but trapped as he was there was no way to get it. His mind started to spin, wondering if he could pickpocket him, running scenarios to get out and convict them had kept him going all the time he was conscious. 

He came out of his reverie when a scream came from the rear of the warehouse along with a chorus of pleading voices, all saying no and please. He stood up carefully and watched as Henry dragged a young Latino girl towards the group, her small feet scuffing as she resisted. 

“Are you certain Henry?”  
“Yeah. I’ve had my eye on this one… she’s fresh…”

He extended the end of the word lasciviously, licking his lips as he eyed her naked form. Dan lunged for the wire, gripping it in horror. She was a girl, too young for whatever Henry had in mind.

“No.”

He shouted it out, adding his voice to the pleas from the cage where she had been held. He was closer however, and he interrupted Henderson who slowly turned to face him.

“No? Why Detective… are you losing your manners again?”  
“Look at her… she hasn’t even had her Quinceanera… she’s a child…”

The girl turned to look at him, tears streaming down her face and all he could see was Trixie, crying over a hurt knee or his leaving and his heart hardened against them even more. Henry came up behind her and slid a hand around to cup one of her breasts, eying Dan over the poor girl’s head.

“Stop.”  
“Are you going to make me Detective?”  
“Yes.”

Henry started to laugh, still fondling her breasts, and sliding his hands over her torso in a possessive fashion. Henderson raised a hand and Henry fell silent, pulling his prize firmer against his body so she could feel him. 

“Are you suggesting a trade Detective?”  
“I’m suggesting you don’t commit a felony and destroy any more of this young lady’s life.”  
“I do like a man with a sense of humour… I promised Henry his choice for all his hard work and he has made it… do you have a counter-offer?”  
“I have no idea what you mean…”  
“Simple really… you want Henry to let her go… make him another offer… preferably a better one…”

Dan closed his eyes briefly before rolling his head and steadying himself.

“I’ll take her place.”

Henderson threw back his head in glee, surprised yet delighted that the upright Detective had gone there, he had been so sure he would not.

“Offer accepted…”

Henry released his hold on the girl and stepped back, taking a key from Frick’s hand, and coming over to Dan’s cell. 

“You’re pretty enough… hope you last…”

He unlocked the cell and waited for Dan to walk out which he did, limping over to the girl who grasped his hands in terror. He wrapped a fatherly arm around her shoulders and pulled her in, embracing her to try and send her some strength.

“You’ll be OK kiddo…”  
“Gabriella.”  
“Gabriella…”

Henderson was watching them then nodded his head over to a doorway.

“Take them over there…”  
“No… no them… me… that was the deal.”  
“Oh, we will have your co-operation Detective, and Miss Gabby is going to ensure it.” 

Frick and Frack each took an arm and started to drag them over to the warehouse’s office in the corner, Dan holding Gabriella’s hand in reassurance and to mitigate his own fears. He was aware of what he was facing but it was better than the alternative, he could not live with this child being hurt when he could prevent it in some way.

When they got there the office was just another empty space with columns spaced randomly across it. There were three battered old desks and one chair along with an open filing cabinet and some papers on the floor. As they were released Dan turned and whipped Gabriella behind his back, blocking their view of her and keeping a weather eye on the group that had come in. Henry was leading a pack, all blocking the door and staring at them. 

“Let her go…”  
“Oh Detective… no.”

Henry pulled Andre to the front of the group and smiled, rocking his head to one side with a malevolent stare.

“Be a dear and sort out little Miss Gabby, would you?”  
“Pleasure.”

Andre opened his ever-present holdall and pulled out a set of police issue handcuffs, probably Dan’s own, and headed to the pair. He did not bother to separate them, just punched Dan in the stomach and jerked Gabriella away from him. He cuffed her and forced her to sit in front of one of the desks, a few feet away from where Dan was catching his breath. Henry came close to him and grasped his face, forcing Dan to look him in the eye.

“Now… do as you are told, and we leave her in one piece… protest and I toss her to the horde… Do you understand?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good… kneel.”

Slowly and painfully he lowered himself, knees hitting the concrete to the sound of Gabriella’s muffled sobs. 

“She doesn’t need to see this…”  
“Please… you are just delaying the inevitable… why else would someone purchase her… now, are you going to behave?”  
“Yes.”  
“I feel teeth and she gets it, clear.”  
“Yes.”

His zipper seemed to echo in the room and Dan closed his eyes, opened his mouth and braced himself. Henry did not give him a chance, he just rammed himself in and out, smirking at his friends as Dan gagged on his cock. He stopped before he came and stepped back, pleased with his efforts.

“Anyone want a turn?”

Some of the group stepped forward, unzipping and unbuttoning as they approached and formed a line. Dan just kept his eyes closed, trying to find a calm space within himself as they appeared in front of him.

Finally the last one in the queue finished, coming on Dan’s face with an almost psychotic giggle. Some had come but most had held off, waiting for their turn to come. He was left alone for a moment, sticky and ashamed; he finally opened his eyes and saw Gabriella, eyes streaming with silent tears and braced himself again, this was why he was here.

“Right… up…”

Henry and Andre each grabbed him under an arm and hauled him up, moving him a few feet and tossing him onto a desk. Andre came around it and took Dan’s hands, pulling them forward and cuffing him with a zip tie, connecting another one to a metal part of the desk to hold him in place. Henry kicked his legs apart and stood between them, rubbing his erection across Dan’s buttocks, and rolling his hips. Another of the group came over and threw a bottle onto the desktop.

“Lubricant… we’ve not to do ‘damage’.”

Henry squeezed out a small amount and rubbed it on, slicking a damp finger up Dan’s crack with careless fingers, not opening him but minimally greasing the way.

“Stay still Detective…”

He shoved himself home, ignoring Dan’s unwilling cries of pain that continued as he sawed himself in and out. Henry’s grunts of pleasure were a counterpoint to Dan’s whimpers, and he seemed to revel in them, slapping at Dan’s backside as he continued his movements. 

“Oh… this is good Detective… tight on my cock… wonder if I did get myself a virgin…”

Dan said nothing, concentrating on keeping his feet and his self-possession even as the pain built. He would not give him the satisfaction of screaming after his first thrust, he would not. Henry kept going until with a grunt he buried himself to the hilt and came, pulling out to see his spend at Dan’s hole. 

“Good job Detective… just stay there though… you seem to have gathered a fan club…”

All he could do was hold firm. He rolled his head to the side and saw Gabriella who had clasped her hands at her mouth, hiding as best she could the words she was muttering. He knew those words. Knew what she was saying. Wondered if it would help him and decided it could not hurt so put his forehead to the desk and began.

“Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos  
Santificado sea tu Nombre  
Venga tu reino  
Hagase tu voluntad  
En la tierra como en el cielo  
Danos hoy el pan de este dia  
Y perdona nuestras deudas  
Como nosotros perdonamos nuestros deudores  
Y no nos dejes caer en al tentacion  
Sino que libranos del malo…”

Andre stepped up for his turn and brought a crop down across Dan’s shoulders, laughing as welts appeared. He did not bother with the bottle, simply pushing his erection into Dan and continuing to hit him, not caring when the end flicked onto his face.

“Dios te salve, Maria.  
Llena eres de gracia:  
El Seńor es contigo.  
Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:  
Jesús.  
Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte.”

Dan sank into the words, letting them fill him as they had comforted his Abuela in his childhood. He let them bring him calm, keeping going through the agony that was being inflicted on him. As long as he was conscious Gabriella was safe. For her he would endure.

@-;---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry has a taste for young girls and chooses one. Dan volunteers to protect her and is gang raped. They both end up praying.


	9. Chapter 9

“Dios te salve, Maria.  
Llena eres de gracia:  
El Seńor es contigo.  
Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:  
Jesús.  
Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte.”

Lucifer cocked his head as he heard the words of the prayer, the Ave ringing in his ears. He dismissed it and went back to his work.

“Dios te salve, Maria.  
Llena eres de gracia:  
El Seńor es contigo.  
Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:  
Jesús.  
Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte.”

He pushed himself back from the desk and stood, looking around for the person who was praying. The station was busy regardless of the time of night and he cast his gaze across the people there, discounting those who did not know Spanish and wondering about the rest. He saw Ella through the glass, dancing and mouthing as she went and nodded to himself, it would be the woman of faith in the department. He decided to go and see her, hoping he could help and needing a break from his list of calls. 

“Hello Miss Lopez…”  
“ _All along the watchtower  
Princes kept the view  
While all the women came and went  
Barefoot servants, too…_”  
“Miss Lopez…”

She turned and banged into his chest, dropping her papers and grabbing at his lapels.

“Hey!”

She reached into her pocket and pulled her phone free, hitting the off button and pulling her EarPods free.

“Sorry… hey… how is it out there?”  
“Tense… you?”

She bit at her lip and blushed, looking at the floor.

“The music… sorry was it too loud?”  
“Couldn’t hear a thing…”  
“I just needed the adrenaline and Jimi seemed the right thing.”  
“Jimi is never the wrong answer.”

He held out his arms and she burrowed in, shaking a little from adrenaline and caffeine in his embrace. Lucifer closed his eyes and enjoyed the hug, relaxing a little from the closeness he revelled in. 

“Dios te salve, Maria.  
Llena eres de gracia:  
El Seńor es contigo.  
Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:  
Jesús.  
Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte.”

The prayer came into his head again and he pushed her back, looking at her closely.

“Are you praying?”  
“Wow… blunt…”  
“Faith can move mountains Miss Lopez.”

She dug into her other pocket and pulled a rosary free, dangling the jet beads from her fingers and letting the crucifix twist softly in the air.

“I did… have… was… figured it wouldn’t hurt…”  
“No… it wouldn’t… may I ask a question?”  
“Sure, my dude…”  
“What language do you pray in?”

She cocked her head and looked at him in curiosity, wonder flashing across her face.

“Latin and English... Spanish a little but my Abuela’s church was traditional and mine is modern so… Latin and English.”  
“Alright. Thank you.”  
“You are most welcome…”  
“Got anything?”

The swing in direction made her head hurt and she picked up her papers with a huff.

“Writing up and detailing everything we have… every dot and cross.”  
“Not getting away…”  
“Whole thing laid out for the prosecution… boom.”  
“Boom?”  
“Boom… Qapla'”  
“HIja'”

She laughed a little then her face dropped.

“We shouldn’t…”  
“A moment of joy doesn’t mean you don’t care Miss Lopez… we’ll get there.”  
“Yeah…”  
“I’ll let you get on… keep it up and if you need me, I’m just outside.”  
“Thank you.”

He headed back to his desk, the moment of relief fading away as he looked again at the busy work he had taken on.

@-;---

“Dios te salve, Maria.  
Llena eres de gracia:  
El Seńor es contigo.  
Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:  
Jesús.  
Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte.”

There it was again, muttered Spanish words to the Virgin echoing in Lucifer’s mind. He looked to check, and Ella was talking to the Lieutenant then stared around, trying to locate the Catholic in amongst the Officers. There were people talking all over the place, into phones, at computers, to each other, to themselves, there was no way to tell.

“Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos  
Santificado sea tu Nombre  
Venga tu reino  
Hagase tu voluntad  
En la tierra como en el cielo  
Danos hoy el pan de este dia  
Y perdona nuestras deudas  
Como nosotros perdonamos nuestros deudores  
Y no nos dejes caer en al tentacion  
Sino que libranos del malo…  
Dios te salve, Maria.  
Llena eres de gracia:  
El Seńor es contigo.  
Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:  
Jesús.  
Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte.”

Suddenly it dawned on him and he stood, heading towards the conference room that was currently empty. He closed the door behind him and sat, placing his hands on the table and concentrating on the voice for the first time.

“Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos  
Santificado sea tu Nombre  
Venga tu reino  
Hagase tu voluntad  
En la tierra como en el cielo  
Danos hoy el pan de este dia  
Y perdona nuestras deudas  
Como nosotros perdonamos nuestros deudores  
Y no nos dejes caer en al tentacion  
Sino que libranos del malo…”

It was. It was Dan. He did not know how; he did not understand how but now he recognised the voice.

“Dios te salve, Maria.  
Llena eres de gracia:  
El Seńor es contigo.  
Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:  
Jesús.  
Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte.”

He had him. He had a connection, and he was not going to let it go.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled his phone free for the first time since he had checked in on the urchin hours earlier. There were a bunch of text messages that he swiped through and ignored, bringing up his contacts and hitting for Maze.

“What… she’s asleep… finally…”  
“I can hear him…”  
“What the fuck are you talking about Lucifer…”  
“Prayers…”  
“Really… are you drunk right now…”  
“I can hear Dan praying.”  
“What?”  
“I… can… hear… Dan… praying…”  
“I repeat… what??”

Lucifer sighed and pulled his phone from his ear and turned it to speaker, putting it on the table and staring at it.

“Last few hours he’s been praying the Ave and the Paternoster… in my head.”  
“Since when did you hear Catholic prayers…”  
“Since never Maze, unless it’s happening in a hell loop…”  
“Oh, priests…”  
“Concentrate please… he is in my head…”  
“Sure it’s him?”  
“When I focus on it… yes… I’ve heard him speak Spanish to victims before and now I listen carefully, it’s him.”  
“Anything other than those prayers?”  
“No… just the Ave and the Paternoster… prayers he knows by rote I guess…”  
“Any other voices?”  
“No… I’m going to focus here and try and find him… stay available?”  
“Anytime… little bit needs her Dad and I’m ready to rumble…”  
“Always are.”  
“Don’t want him around for reasons but… tried your brother?”  
“He’s in the Silver City.”  
“He likes Dan…”

There was a pregnant pause and Lucifer sighed again, sometimes he hated how perceptive the demon was.

“I will.”  
“Good… because he won’t listen to me…”  
“You never know…”  
“I know.”

She was definite, final in her words but there was something else in the background that Lucifer did not have the time or patience to untangle.

“Alright… I’ll be in touch…”  
“You’d better… I’m ready whenever.”

He hung up, sliding his phone away and breathing hard.

“Dios te salve, Maria.  
Llena eres de gracia:  
El Seńor es contigo.  
Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:  
Jesús.  
Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte.”  
“I hear you Daniel… we’re coming.”

@-;---

Lucifer had made his way, via the kitchen, to his desk and then the rooftop. He stood at the edge, just out of the view of the carpark below, and stared out over the city. The lights were almost pretty but he did not see them, looking inwards and beyond. He lifted his hands and pressed them together, centering himself and preparing. 

“Amenadiel… if you can hear me then… I need you…”  
“Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos  
Santificado sea tu Nombre  
Venga tu reino  
Hagase tu voluntad  
En la tierra como en el cielo  
Danos hoy el pan de este dia  
Y perdona nuestras deudas  
Como nosotros perdonamos nuestros deudores  
Y no nos dejes caer en al tentacion  
Sino que libranos del malo…”  
“Amenadiel… listen up… please…”

There was a fluttering noise behind him, and he opened his eyes, turning to face his brother.

“Lucifer...”  
“Good…”  
“You called?”  
“Yes… I did.”

He came close and embraced him, angelic robes flapping a little in the wind and with his movement.

“Thank you, brother… I am pleased to be back here…”  
“Right… I need your help…”  
“How?”

He stepped out of the embrace and turned to face the city again.

“Dan is missing… taken…”  
“Human affairs cannot…”  
“I can hear his prayers Amenediel…”  
“He’s praying to you?”  
“He’s praying… the Ave and the Paternoster…”

Amenediel scowled a little in frustration. Angels could hear prayers directed to them but only if they were directed, this was unusual, perhaps unique.

“Can you share with me?”

Lucifer took a step back in shock. He had not shared as Amenediel was suggesting since before he was thrown from the Silver City.

“You are offering…”  
“I am offering to help my brother to find a friend…”  
“Thank you.”

He braced himself and stepped close to Amenediel, letting the older angel softly touch the side of his face before he closed his eyes and opened himself up.

“Dios te salve, Maria.  
Llena eres de gracia:  
El Seńor es contigo.  
Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:  
Jesús.  
Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte.”

“I hear him… his faith…”  
“Good. Shall we?”

They both extended their wings and launched into the sky, a two-pronged search party of prayer.

@-;---


	10. Chapter 10

After all the pain and torment, it was a soft touch that ended Dan’s stolid resolve. Gabriella had crept across the floor and stroked his fingers where he was bound, a gentle, featherlight stroke to his swollen hands. They had dragged him off the desk and left him face down on the floor, hands zip tied too tightly once more around an iron column. 

He broke, tears spilling from pale blue eyes without restraint in a way that the men had not been able to manage. He had been stoic, focusing inwards during the assault but the reminder that the child had been in the same room was too much. 

“I’m sorry….”  
“No… never be sorry… be strong and be brave and… no…”

Her tears were falling as well, dampening his hand where she was leaning over him. She bent further and kissed his hands, sobbing more at his words.

“Shhh… Shhhh… It’ll be alright…”  
“How?”

Dan forced his head up from the concrete to look at her, but her tangled hair was over her face like a curtain. 

“I have to trust that they are looking for me… for us… all of us…”  
“Why?”

Her voice was breaking as her crying increased, the stress of the past hours cracking over her.

“Why?”  
“If I don’t then… I have to…”  
“I don’t understand…”  
“You don’t need to sweetness… you just have to survive and get out of here… we all need to get out of here… get you home…”  
“Home…”  
“Yeah… you safe there?”  
“Uh huh… I snuck out to the movies and they…”  
“Shhhh… I understand… these people are professionals at what they do…”  
“All I wanted was to hang out and…”

Dan managed to move his hands enough to hold her fingers, trying to send reassurance that he did not feel.

“You were… being a teenager hon, that’s all... I expect my daughter will… try the same thing… when she’s older…”  
“Will you be angry with her?”  
“If she isn’t careful… but… not angry…”  
“Will my…”  
“Shhhh… they’ll be so pleased… to have you home…”  
“Thank you…”

He shifted on the ground, breathing was becoming harder the longer he lay there, and the cold was leeching into him. His movement just caused more pain and he groaned. 

“Can I pray with you?”  
“Sure honey… I will be as well…”  
“Saint Michael… I bring to you your servant Daniel… who has sacrificed himself for me… Mother of God… intercede for us in your glory… Saint Madelaine… shelter your student here… Saint Jude… we come to you desperate and lost… pray for us and bring us home…”

Dan could almost feel her faith as she prayed, holding his fingers and baptising him with her tears.

“Dios te salve, Maria.  
Llena eres de gracia:  
El Seńor es contigo.  
Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:  
Jesús.  
Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte…  
Gloria al Padre, al Hijo y al Espiritu Santo  
Come era en el principio, ahora y siempre  
Por los siglos de los siglos  
Amen.”  
“Mother of God pray for us… Saint Michael and all the archangels… pray for us… Saint Jude… pray for us… Saint Theresa… pray for us…”  
“Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos  
Santificado sea tu Nombre  
Venga tu reino  
Hagase tu voluntad  
En la tierra como en el cielo  
Danos hoy el pan de este dia  
Y perdona nuestras deudas  
Como nosotros perdonamos nuestros deudores  
Y no nos dejes caer en al tentacion  
Sino que libranos del malo…”  
“Saint Anthony we beg your intercession as we are lost and in trouble… Saint Epipodius bless Daniel as his body is tormented… Saint Jude we beg for you to come in our desperation… Saint Maria Goretti… save us from these men… bless Dan for his bravery and his protection… Saint Potamiana bless him for his saving me…”

@-;---

Lucifer and Amenadiel had been flying over the city trying to narrow down where Dan was for hours, occasionally touching down on a rooftop to try and focus their search. Suddenly, Amenadiel gestured to his brother and they headed for a perch to talk.

“What is it?”  
“Another voice… praying…”  
“Do not get distracted… we need to find Dan…”  
“I think… I know it’s connected...”  
“How?”

Amenadiel frowned in concentration as he fixated on the soft voice in his head. His eyes started to dampen as he realised the Saints that were being invoked.

“She…”  
“She?”  
“Yes… the voice sounds like a child… a young girl…”  
“How young?”  
“Beatrice… perhaps a little older…”

Flames danced in Lucifer’s eyes at the thought of the traffickers having children, their lives shortening even more in his mind.

“Who is she praying to?”  
“A litany of Saints… begging for help and rescue…”  
“Which Saints…”

Lucifer’s voice was stentorian, powerful and demanding. 

“Michael…”  
“Police Officers… dammit…”  
“Madelaine…”  
“Students.”  
“Jude…”  
“Desperate times…”  
“Theresa…”  
“Odd…”  
“Oh… Her name day…”  
“Who else?”  
“Anthony…”  
“The missing and the lost…”  
“Epipodius…”

Lucifer’s brow furrowed more at that; he had hoped that the rescue would be in time.

“The betrayed and the tortured…”  
“Maria Goretti…”  
“Invoked against paedophiles and rapists…”  
“And Potamiana…”  
“She who blesses rape victims as a protector…”

Lucifer turned and punched the wall behind him, fist sinking into the brickwork with ease as he let his anger loose. He let free a roar as he pulled his arm out, shaking the debris from his suit.

“Hush, brother…”  
“HUSH?”  
“You do not want them to know what is coming…”

Amenadiel was sober, his voice deep and authoritative as he looked at his younger sibling. He spoke as the oldest, a leader in the army of heaven who was used to being obeyed.

“Are you with me then?”  
“Oh Luci… Dan is a friend… I was always coming…”

They embraced briefly, sharing the voices in their heads so that they heard them both. Lucifer shook his head as the girl echoed in his brain, joining the Ave that Dan was droning.

“Let’s go…”

They took flight again, using the tones and articulation to narrow them down. 

@-;---

Dan knew that there was something deeply wrong. He was cold but not shivering anymore and there was a deep pulling in his lungs. Gabriella was shaking with the cold, her skin purpling in the fresh air. 

“Dios te salve, Maria.  
Llena eres de gracia:  
El Seńor es contigo.  
Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:  
Jesús.  
Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte…”

She was praying the rosary from memory, and her voice was a gentle cadence for him to breath by now that his own words had gone away.

“Gloria al Padre, al Hijo y al Espiritu Santo  
Come era en el principio, ahora y siempre  
Por los siglos de los siglos”

She prayed the glory be and exhaled, ready to announce.

“To Michael and all the angels, pray for us…  
Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos  
Santificado sea tu Nombre  
Venga tu reino  
Hagase tu voluntad  
En la tierra como en el cielo  
Danos hoy el pan de este dia  
Y perdona nuestras deudas  
Como nosotros perdonamos nuestros deudores  
Y no nos dejes caer en al tentacion  
Sino que libranos del malo…”

Dan shuffled in pain, bruising making itself known in the cold against the concrete. He inhaled and exhaled deliberately, deeply, to make sure he could and summoned what strength he had.

“Lord above… I ask your protection on Gabriella… if I am gone keep her safe… bless your child… cast your eye on Trixie and keep her safe… if I am gone… I pray that the police will find this place… let them be found… keep us secure… let this be broken…”  
“Dan…”  
“If I am gone let it be for this… Gabriella’s safety and Trixie’s happiness… bless my friends… bless Chloe and let her care for Trix… look after my family… Abuela and her friends…”  
“To the archangels above  
Dios te salve, Maria.  
Llena eres de gracia:  
El Seńor es contigo.  
Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:  
Jesús.  
Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte…   
Dios te salve, Maria.  
Llena eres de gracia:  
El Seńor es contigo.  
Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:  
Jesús.  
Santa María, Madre de Dios,  
ruega por nosotros pecadores,  
ahora y en la hora de nuestra muerte…”

Lucifer, flying over the docks was racked with pain as the prayer hit him strongly. The girl’s crying the Ave and Dan’s words as he was clearly giving in. He landed on a rooftop and crouched down, eyeing the people wandering around as they showed their weapons. With a ruffle of feathers Amenadiel landed next to him, cocking his head to look.

“Who are they?”  
“Suspicious… give me your phone…”  
“Phone?”  
“Yes… the device you use to annoy me?!”  
“I was in the Silver City… no phones…”

With a huff Lucifer pulled a burner phone free and took some snaps, sending them to his own phone to create a trail.

“Where is that?”  
“That… that is the customs restriction zone… where people keep their naughty cargo, and you cannot look at it…”  
“Convenient.”  
“Very… lets go to Lux.”  
“Not the police…”  
“Not with you looking like that…”

Lucifer gestured to his robes and huffed slightly.

“Let’s make you ‘normal’ and then we’ll go…”  
“Fine Luci, you have a point”  
“Of course.”

With a burst of power they took off, a plan in mind and a goal set.

@-;---


	11. Chapter 11

Landing at Lux, Lucifer strode into the penthouse, not noticing that Amenadiel had stopped and was standing on the balcony. 

“Brother, why did we not tackle them… we could have…”

Lucifer turned and stared at him, sighing in frustration.

“We could have condemned nearly a hundred people… this is not just about Dan and the girl…”

Amenadiel stumbled into the room in surprise and shock, staring at his brother.

“One hundred?”  
“That was the estimate the Lieutenant had… taking newly missing people into account along with what is known about the kidnappers.”  
“But…”  
“We would have revealed Divinity to the least worthy… rescuing Dan yes but if we left the rest, he would never forgive himself… or us…”  
“We could have dealt with them…”  
“I felt no guilt there, they would not go where they deserve… let human courts deal with the scum and hell can have them later…”  
“You are sure?”  
“Hell was and is my domain Brother, I know…”  
“Very well… clothes then the police…”  
“Yes…”

Lucifer ushered him into the expansive closet and headed to the bar, throwing back a triple before Amenadiel emerged in jeans and a Henley.

“Let’s go.”

@-;---

Arriving on the station roof the brothers headed down the stairs into the bullpen, Lucifer pulling his phone free as he did so. He was looking for the Lieutenant and Amenadiel followed as he headed for where he was stood at Phil’s desk.

“Lieutenant… this is my brother, Amenadiel… Lieutenant Lee.”  
“Pleased to meet you, but now is…”  
“He is here to help… I have a plan.”

Lieutenant Lee looked between the two men and nodded, realising they were serious.

“With me please…”

They headed into the Lieutenants office and closed the door, taking the proffered seats in front of the desk.

“So… what do you have?”  
“I was sent these…”

Lucifer handed over his phone, the pictures he had sent himself visible on the screen.

“What is this?”  
“The Customs Area at the docks… apparently there are armed personnel wandering around and intimidating people.”  
“Let’s go…”

In Ella’s lab they attached the cell to her computers and threw the images up onto a larger screen. Phil and Sarah had joined them and all six of them pored over the pixels.

“Look… there…”

Ella pointed at a Lincoln Town-car; the plate just visible as she enlarged the photograph. 

“Running it now…”  
“What else…”  
“These men are armed, looks like semi-automatics and handguns mostly, the leaders don’t seem to be armed themselves.”  
“Leaders?”  
“The ones that look like they are giving orders…”  
“Got it.”  
“The plate is registered to a Hoang and Ngo Shipping and Imports.”

Lucifer pricked up at that, clicking his fingers in recall.

“Du’ong Ngo… I know him… well of him…”  
“So do we… involved with the triads out of Shanghai.”  
“Allegedly Lieutenant… anyway… that’s even better…”

All the faces turned to him in confusion, he was making even less sense than usual.

“Slowly please Mr Morningstar… you have us all a little confused…”  
“Oh… sorry… anyway… I have some items stored away in the Customs area… if I were to take, for example, my brother and a body guard to see them then that would just be a curiosity, even in the middle of the night…”  
“Really? That won’t seem strange?”  
“The wealthy aren’t mad, they have foibles… so… we get close, get a count and tell you where and when to go and then stay clear…”  
“Are you sure?”

Amenadiel stepped forward and put his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“We are…”  
“So… we need to find you a bodyguard.”  
“No… We have Maze… she’s known to work with and for me, so she’ll be less noticeable than one of your officers.”  
“Less noticeable?”  
“She can be when she wants to be.”  
“I’ll take your word for it… lets dig into this… I want to do this tonight… the auction is due to end midday tomorrow and it might be too late.”

@-;---

“Mazikeen…”  
“Why are you calling me Amenadiel… and why do you have Lucifer’s phone?”  
“He gave it to me to call you…”  
“OK… so?”  
“He has a plan and needs you…”  
“Where?”  
“He said you should get a town car from Lux and come to the station.”  
“Alright… I know where the keys are… should I find a driver?”  
“Can’t you do it?”  
“I assume I’m the bodyguard…”  
“Yes?”  
“Guards guard… drivers drive.”  
“Oh… there’s a difference?”  
“Who is he conning…”  
“Pardon?”  
“Who is he running something on… I assume that’s why he needs the car.”  
“Um…”  
“Get Lucifer.”

He obeyed. He knew that tone of voice and it did not bode well for those who contravened it. Walking over he waved the phone at his brother.

“Mazikeen wants you…”  
“Really.”  
“I didn’t…”  
“Give me the phone.”

He handed it over and went to look at the maps, eyeing where they had marked information as Lucifer went to a quiet spot.

“Maze.”  
“Good… don’t send a minion to talk to me.”  
“I thought he could cope… so?”  
“Driver.”  
“Ah… we can borrow an officer.”  
“Alright… who are we running on?”  
“Ah… Ngo seems to be involved.”  
“How?”  
“Don’t know… but he’s there.”  
“I’ll bring the book in case.”  
“Thank you… good thinking…”  
“Yes.”  
“Come quickly.”  
“On the way now.”

He hung up, sliding the phone into his pocket, and heading back to the Lieutenant and the others.

“Maze is coming with a car.”  
“Good.”  
“One small change… I will need to borrow an officer to drive.”  
“Any preferences?”  
“Yes… Joseph Solomon…”  
“Why? You could have a Detective…”  
“He’s pretty… and my taste is well known…”  
“Alright… I’ll call him in…”  
“Good… ask him to wear a suit if he has one.”  
“Will do.”

@-;---

Maze had arrived in a screech of tyres, showing why she would not be driving to the site. Only Lucifer and Amenadiel could see all the weapons she was carrying, far too many for a police station, but she was visibly armed as would be expected.

“I’m here… who’s driving…”  
“Officer Solomon… he’s on the way in…”  
“He cute?”  
“Yes… I believe so…”  
“Good… I don’t pick ugly…”  
“We know.”

Amenadiel’s tone was flat, uncertain of how to greet the demon who had almost been a friend.

“Cheer up… I’m not going to hurt you…”  
“Pleased to hear it…”  
“I’ll leave that to the Doc.”

He winced as she went past, leaving without saying goodbye had not been a good move. She headed over to Lucifer, nudging him in greeting and staring at the map.

“So… the docks?”  
“Customs area.”  
“Ah… good spot…”  
“Yes… but the police need imminent evidence to go in… and that’s where we come in…”  
“So… visit and accidentally find something to call in?”  
“Yes… and if we can get Ngo, all the better.”  
“Got it.”

She pulled a karambit free and twirled it, slamming it into the map with a thud.

“Let’s get them… and get Espinoza back… little bit needs her dad.”

@-;---

Once Officer Solomon arrived, in a suit that Lucifer deemed almost acceptable, they went over the plan again, placing surveillance vans at every entrance and exit they could and assigning personnel all over the area. Ella bounced over to the quartet and started handing out earpieces, helping them insert them and check the incoming and outgoing signal. 

“This is a wire?”  
“Yes my dude… no taping things to your chest anymore… and if they get spotted they look like phone connectors.”  
“Clever.”

Amenadiel ducked down to help the smaller woman insert the piece, standing upright as she went over to Lucifer. 

“Oh… going to penetrate me Miss Lopez…”

She went red before clicking her tongue at her friend.

“Only a little… just the tip really…”  
“Touché…”

The uniformed officer was blushing at their repartee, something that Maze picked up on immediately.

“Need to hide that glow Officer… this is nothing…”

He ducked his head, letting his braids fall over his face a little in embarrassment.

“Alternatively… you are too sweet and that will play well with Ngo.”  
“How?”  
“He likes them naïve… uncertain…”  
“Lovely.”  
“Isn’t it…”

She licked her lips and jokingly bit at the air near his face, laughing as he stepped back.

“Yes… play up the cute.”  
“Maze…”

She turned to Lucifer, cocking her head to the side impudently.

“Let the poor boy breathe… he’s a friend of Dan’s…”  
“I’ll be good.”  
“Never.”  
“I’ll try.”

@-;---

“Can you hear me Mr Morningstar?”  
“Yes Lieutenant…”  
“Good… Amenadiel?”  
“I can.”  
“Ms Smith?”  
“Clear.”  
“Good… be careful…”

Officer Solomon carefully revved the engine and pulled away from the curb, they had been parked up in a position away from cameras while the surveillance vans drove into place. A final check of the ‘wires’ and they were away. The drive to the Docks was made in silence, the supernatural persons uncertain of what to say when their words could be overheard so clearly, and the officer focused on the car.

“Ah… here we are…”

Joseph wound down the window and stared at the guards, raising an eyebrow at them.

“Yes?”  
“Um… who is there and why are…”  
“Mr Morningstar wishes to get to his property… I assume he is on the list…”

With a half salute the guard went to the box he had been sitting in and typed into a laptop.

“Mr L Morningstar?”  
“Yes.”  
“I need to see him…”

Maze leaned across the car and grinned toothily at him.

“Really?”  
“Um… “

Lucifer lowered his window and stared unblinkingly at the guard.

“Yes.”  
“Mr Morningstar sir, sorry but I need to see you and…”  
“Here I am…”  
“And ask who you are bringing?”  
“My brother and of course our guard.”  
“Names…”  
“Are inconsequential…”  
“Um…”  
“Look, I pay a substantial amount of money to have 24-hour access and I want it now…”  
“Yes… Sir… now…”

He scurried away and pressed the button, lifting the barrier and waving them through. Lucifer gave him a royal wave and closed the window.

“We’re in.”  
“Thank you, Solomon… keep us updated…”  
“Will do… going silent…”

He drove over towards the warehouse that had been identified from the pictures and pulled up just ahead of the Hoang and Ngo car. The driver climbed out to look at them and Maze got out, walking round whilst eyeballing him. She opened the rear door and Lucifer emerged, shooting his cuffs and rolling his head as Amenadiel came out after him. They walked past the driver in silence, Maze keeping the obviously armed man in her gaze until they were out of range.

Walking down the passageway between buildings Lucifer blurred into action, slamming a guard into a wall, and staring him in the eye.

“Hello darling… tell me… what do you desire?”

@-;---


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer... migraines do eat into writing time!

“My… my wife… I want my wife back…”  
“Oh… did the little thug’s wife get angry and wander off?”  
“No… no… Henderson has her… I obey or she gets sold… I just want her safe…”  
“Oh.”

Lucifer dropped him to the ground from where he had been suspended, dusting off his hands.

“So… your lovely lady wife…”  
“Clara.”  
“Clara is being held away from you?”  
“Yes… if we both behave; we get to see each other twice a month.”  
“When did you last see her?”  
“Three weeks… she refused an instruction so…”

Amenadiel pushed forward and eyed the man suspiciously.

“So, you just obey?”  
“Yes… he’d do worse than just sell her… one of the others tried to run, leave… they tossed his daughter to the true believers for fun… she died… I can’t risk it.”

Lucifer cocked his head to the side and internally debated before talking again.

“How many of these guards outside are in your position?”  
“All but three… the rest are forced labour.”  
“Right… did you hear that?”

He cocked his head over to the other side and nodded again.

“The Lieutenant heard you… IF you agree then we can help you…”  
“Anything.”  
“Hhmmm… can you get word to the rest of the guards in your situation?”  
“Yes… I can talk to them… the paid personnel don’t bother us too much, we’re just cannon fodder to them.”  
“Right… when the raid comes, go to your knees, hands behind your head and use the code word Clara to let them know who you are… you’ll be taken but not shot…”  
“Yes.”

He let the hellfire rise to his eyes and the man trembled, shaking violently.

“If you let anyone else know… I’ll know… is that understood?”  
“Y…y…y…yes.”  
“Good… off you pop then…”  
“Huh?”  
“Scram.”

He went while the getting was good, heading back along the passageway at a brisk trot.

“Think he’ll be obedient?”  
“He’s managed it for the last however long… he’ll manage tonight.”

The three headed back themselves, emerging into the dimly light entrance area which now contained only the cars, guards curiously absent.

“Right then… are we all ready?”  
“Let’s go Lucifer…”  
“Very well Maze, Amenadiel…”  
“Yes.”

They headed for the door, pleased when it opened without a creak even though it looked as old as time.

“Amendadiel… time for you…”

He stepped forward and braced himself, his wings spreading out and his eyes flickering as he concentrated. All noise stopped.

“Done.”  
“Excellent… shall we?”

They went through the second set of doors and paused, horrified. 

Ngo was in front of them, shaking hands with a tall shark faced man, Henderson they assumed. Behind them were two naked, cuffed and presumably sold young women. There were tears streaming down their faces, frozen in time and terrified. Ranking out behind them were armed guards, standing close to the men and ready to attack. The rest of the space was filled with fencing cages and corridors, all full of different numbers of naked people, huddled in groups and watching with fixed eyes.

“Split up… find him…”

Maze held up her fists for the angels to bump and they headed off, looking at every person in turn. They walked up and down the pathways, looking into every face, seeking out their friend. 

They regrouped in a space towards the front of the corridors, just near where a large bank of computers was running the auction, a greasy man hovering over the keyboards. Faces and statistics were displayed on a range of monitors, fear, and dread behind all the eyes.

“Did you find him?”

Amenadiel and Lucifer shook their heads and Maze sighed.

“Me neither.”

They looked around, searching for any other clues.

“Has he… gone?”  
“No… he’s still on sale… or was when we left…”  
“What’s that…”

Lucifer broke away from them and headed to a door that was half hidden behind a column. Maze twirled a blade and followed, Amenadiel coming along after checking the screens one last time.

“Fuck…”

They sped up. 

Lucifer was stood like a statue; marble like in his stillness. He was staring at the ground, where Dan was sprawled out, a broken toy. There was a teenage girl stretched out on the floor as well, holding his hands, tears frozen like diamonds on her cheeks. 

“Who’s she?”

Amenadiel went to her side, knelt, and reached out, hands hovering over her form.

“It’s her I’ve been hearing… I’m certain.”  
“She’s our faithful?”  
“Yes… she almost radiates it… along with her purity…”

Lucifer had gone closer to Dan and was visually examining him, taking in the Jackson Pollock splashes of blood and worse on his thighs and buttocks. 

“Dan… it’s…”

Maze was watching the outside and closed the door carefully to seal them away from the rest before coming back over to the two frozen forms and the angels.

“Plan?”

The angels looked at her, everything chased from their heads by what they had found. 

“The police? … the plan? … you know… we sneak in and then they come in... that plan?!”  
“Yes Mazikeen… I just didn’t expect… this…”

She put a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, somewhat surprised it was not shaken off immediately, but then if not with her – who could he be vulnerable in front of. 

“Amenadiel?”  
“On it…”

He rolled his head and time began again, the room filling with muttered words, sobs and groans. Gabriella was the first to realise they were no longer alone and gasped, her whispered prayers pausing. Amenadiel put his hand to her mouth carefully, gesturing across his lips with the other hand. She nodded but there was a wariness in her eyes. As Amenadiel pulled his hand away she pursed her lips and knelt up to look at the group.

“You can’t hurt him anymore… please… he’s had enough…”  
“We are not here to hurt him little one…”

She stared at Amenadiel, then moved her gaze to where Lucifer was helplessly waving his hands over Dan’s broken form.

“Then why are you here?”

Maze tutted at her two companions and moved to kneel in front of the girl, taking her hands and gripping them as reassuringly as she could.

“Might not look like it but we’re here with the police…”

Gabriella looked at Amenadiel’s hoodie, Lucifer’s suit and Maze’s own leather clad form.

“You don’t look like it… but I’ll take anything… anyone…”

Maze reached out and stroked over the girls tangled hair, so like her own dear friend Trixie that she could see how Dan had fallen to help her.

“What happened?”  
“They… they wanted me… he said no… so… this happened…”

Her lower lip started to tremble as hope began to build in her heart.

“Please… can you get him out of here… he needs help…”  
“You all need help little one…”  
“Bless you, in the name of Michal and Jude bless you.”

Maze pulled a face but Amenadiel chuckled a little.

“Accepted…”  
“Huh?”  
“Never mind… Luci?”  
“What?”  
“Can you make the call?”  
“What?”

Amenadiel looked at his brother and was shocked at the state of him, the terror in his eyes. The smell of blood and other fluids was rising in the room and it was sending Lucifer back to a bad place in his head. 

“Please… Luci… call the Lieutenant?”  
“Oh… yes…”

He pulled his phone free and went to make a call, but Maze stared at him.

“Oh, the… yes…”  
He pushed firmly on the bud in his ear and it beeped twice, a direct line to the senior officer.

“Mr Morningstar?”  
“We have him… and we need paramedics… now…”  
“We have the place surrounded… where are you?”  
“In an office inside the warehouse with Da... Detective Espinoza and another victim… Maze and Amenadiel will protect the computers when you breach as we discussed, they are just near us now.”  
“Guard my man and we’re on the way…”  
“Thank you… how long?”  
“Three minutes.”  
“Clear.”  
“Going silent… now.”

He pushed the bud again and looked to his companions. 

“Guard the computers, I’ll guard Dan and…”  
“Gabriella.”  
“Gabriella then… we’ll stay here.”  
“Protect him.”  
“I will Maze… if you give me a blade…”

She pulled one free from her left boot and tossed it negligently to her old boss who grabbed it out the air without looking.

“Two minutes.”

Amenadiel and Maze headed for the door, ready to run when the entrances were breached. Ngo and his purchases were still in the room, their sobs audible through the door. Lucifer turned back to Dan and the girl, confident that the plan would be executed.

“Dan… Dan…”  
“Bendita tú eres entre todas las mujeres.  
Y bendito es el fruto de tu vientre:”  
“Dan…”

The Detective blinked his eyes open and moved his head carefully and painfully, gaze widening when he saw who was knelt at his side.

“Lucifer?”

Gabriella gasped and crossed herself but stayed where she was. Not moving away but calculating what she had seen.

“Who are you?”  
“Lucifer Morningstar… at your service… Dan… they’re coming, we’re the vanguard.”  
“Your eyes man…”  
“What?”  
“You really are huh? Not a game… only you could have… flames… for eyes…”

Lucifer pulled himself in and banked the internal furnace that had been set free. He shifted position to nearer the column and examined the bindings on Dan’s hands.

“These are too tight… I need to cut them… it’ll hurt…”  
“My hands… they’re numb… don’t know if… permanent… nothing could… hurt more… than… now…”  
“Alright… try not to be loud…”

As the doors were breached and screams and shots rang out, he pulled up Maze’s blade and sliced the zip ties that held him. He dropped the knife and grasped Dan’s right hand, massaging it firmly as blood returned, going from a worrying dull blue/grey to a livelier pink. Gabriella saw what he was doing and picked up Dan’s left in her own handcuffed grip, duplicating what she saw the tall Englishman doing.

Dan was writhing in pain as much as he could when his body needed stillness, knowing that more pain would come when he tried to lower his arms from above his head. The blood returning to his fingers and palms was excruciating but he held in his yelps, they did not need to remind any of the guards that they were in the office to be used as bait or for negotiation.

Suddenly the door was opened, and a wide-eyed man rushed through. Lucifer was preternaturally fast as he grabbed him up, shaking him hard as his feet left the floor. 

“Did you do this… are you one of these…”

His face and hands changed to a fiery red and the fires within his irises came back. He was ready to tear him limb from limb but stopped with a whisper of his name.

“Lucifer…”  
“What Daniel… why should I not… destroy him…”  
“Let the law… and the Penitentiary have… him first… then have what’s left…”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Rapists and slavers don’t last long… and he’ll face everything in gen pop.”  
“Ah… let his guilt build… I like it.”

He dropped him down then knocked him out with a punch before heading back to his friend, trying to supress his devilish nature but failing. A soft touch on his arm made him look to the young girl.

“We’re safe… with you…”

The crimson faded away to leave his deep, dark eyes and she smiled. 

“Thank you.”

He smiled softly back and patted her hand, touching her cuffs and letting them spring free. They clattered to the floor and Dan softly laughed.

“That’s how you do it… I always… wondered…”  
“Ah, yes… hard to explain…”  
“You’re an angel…”  
“Yes… was… am… it’s a long story.”

The door opened again, and the Lieutenant was there.

“Here…. Quickly…”

Dan reached out with a gasp and grabbed Lucifer’s hand.

“Stay.”  
“I will… I promise.”

@-;---


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again migraine got in the way... more to come though... the plot thickens and continues

Lieutenant Lee surveyed the area, happy that they had subdued the traffickers without any loss of life on either side. Some had managed to run, but the look on Ms Smith’s face suggested that they would not be getting far, if they got beyond his cordon. There were medics and carers spreading through the warehouse and officers with bolt cutters were setting padlocks aside with alacrity, freeing the captives.

There was no sign of his missing Detective.

Ms Smith and Mr Morningstar’s brother came over to him and gestured to a closed door that was partially hidden.

“They’re over there… in the office.”  
“Who’s in there?”  
“Lucifer… with Dan and another captive, Gabriella.”  
“Alright…”

He headed over to the door, bracing himself even as he waved at the paramedics that had been asked for.

Inside was a scene he thought he had prepared for but had not. His Detective was naked on the floor, covered in his own blood and other substances with Lucifer and a nude girl massaging his hands where they were stretched above his head around a pillar, obviously recently released. There was a body sprawled on the floor, dark bruising appearing around his neck and on his jaw, the shock baton in his hand indicating that he was another one for the wagons.

“Here… Quickly…”

He came fully into the room, expecting the paramedics to be mere paces behind him. Moving swiftly, he pulled off his jacket and came over, draping it across the girl. She shied away, all the while maintaining her contact with the broken man on the floor.

“Gabriella… meet Lieutenant Lee of the LAPD… will you take his jacket?”  
“OK…”

She was quiet and young, too young. A horrible realisation was coming through him as it dawned on him how his officer was in the state he was, the girl looked so like his child that he would likely have done anything to keep her safe. Dan was gasping and reaching out to his rescuer.

“Stay…”

Dan’s word was almost silent, a hiss of air rather than anything else but they all heard it. It was Lucifer who answered him, taking his hand in a firm grasp.

“I will… I promise…”  
“You don’t… break them…”  
“No. I don’t. I promised the urchin her father back… do not make me a liar…”  
“I… won’t…”

With a clatter the doors swung open again and the paramedic crew bundled in, gurney rattling over the concrete floor. They ignored the still trafficker and came over, knowing that an officer had been missing and had been found.

“Do we have a name?”  
“Detective Daniel Espinoza… LAPD.”  
“Thank you, Lieutenant,… who found him?”  
“I did… Miss Gabriella has been here the whole time…”

The one who had been talking nodded to Lucifer and lifted his radio to his mouth, eying Gabriella with a practiced eye.

“Need a female Paramed in the office with an emergency pack ASAP.”  
“Copy, on my way.”

He dropped the radio back to his chest and smiled at Gabriella.

“You need help too honey, but we’ll concentrate on him… alright?”  
“Yes… please help him… he… it was for me…”  
“OK… we’re on it.”

The other EMT had been looking over Dan, carefully touching him softly in places and murmuring comfort. He looked over now to give a report.

“Severe bruising over back, legs, buttocks and arms. Different times for the beatings. Some open wounds and incipient infection… he’ll need debridement on some. Massive brand on thigh, that’ll need grafting. Bite marks on shoulders and neck. Obvious rape, marks to face and neck as well... pinch test shows severe dehydration.”  
“Get a line in as quick as you can… saline full bore… Dan?”

He moved his head slowly to look at the new presence, blinking slowly in pain.

“Hi… can I call you Dan?”  
“Y… yes.”  
“I’m Luke and I’m a Paramedic… the other bozo is Graham… we’ll be as careful as we can but…”  
“Everything… hurts… can’t stop… that…”  
“Can you tell us what happened?”  
“What he… said…”  
“Graham?”  
“Yes… first beating… for my… password… then the brand… bastard wanted… Gabriella… got… in the… way… then the rest and… left here…”  
“Your breathing is worrying me… can you take a deep breath?”  
“No… too cold… and ribs…”  
“Familiar?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright. How are your hands?”  
“Not sure… Lucifer?”

He started at being called, focused on the Detective and his words, anger building steadily inside.

“Oh… he was zip tied far too tightly. I cut them – but kept them for fingerprinting Lieutenant – and massaged his hand. Miss Gabriella helped me.”  
“What did his hands look like before.”  
“Greyish… he said they were numb.”  
“Alright… Dan, can you feel them now?”  
“I can… feel Lucifer…”

Lucifer looked down at their hands, shifting his grip to make sure that Dan felt it against his damaged skin.

“Right… now there’s going to be pain as I examine you… especially your shoulders.”  
“Yes.”

Luke carefully began to prod at Dan, marking every wince and hiss as he did so. He made notes as he went, cataloguing everything he and Graham were finding. 

“IV?”

Graham shook his head, Dan’s veins too collapsed to find in his current position.

“Alright… this is going to hurt but we need to lower your arms and roll you…”  
“You can’t put him on his back!”  
“I’m sorry Mr…”  
“Morningstar.”  
“Morningstar… we need access to a vein… and they’re on his front…”  
“His back…”

Dan gripped his hand tightly and Lucifer stopped, looking down at him.

“I can… bear it… if… it… eventually… gets me… off this… floor.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“No… but I’ll try…”  
“Alright…”

He looked at the Paramedics and nodded, shifting his hold on Dan’s hand to help. Graham laid out a silvery sheet on top of a red blanket next to Dan’s prone form and with a slow count to help him brace himself they rolled him supine onto it.

Dan screamed with a hoarse cry at the movement, his arms still above his head but the contact with the ground agonising. 

“Alright, we need to move your arms now, we’ll do them together… it’ll hurt more but for a shorter time and we can treat you.”  
“Yes.”

Lucifer shifted around to Dan’s side, letting go of his hand but sliding his hand along an arm to touch him carefully on the clavicle, maintaining his comforting contact. Gabriella also let go, but laid her hands in her lap instead, uncertain of what to do.

“OK… 1, 2, 3…”

His scream this time carried on, the movement of frozen muscles excruciating in the extreme. Both Paramedics went to work massaging the joints, trying to get the blood flow back and more normal. Lucifer simply left his hand where it was and tried to send soothing thoughts. He was not sure why the Detective had latched onto him, especially as he had discovered the truth, but he was not going to break a promise he had made.

The doors opened again and a woman in uniform came in, her large pack bouncing on her back. She made her way to Gabriella, circling around the other Paramedics and the Lieutenant. 

“Hi Sweetie… I’m Emma… what’s your name?”  
“Gabriella…”  
“How old are you honey?”  
“13.”

All the men in the room winced at that, tears rolling from Dan’s eyes at the confirmation.

“Alright… can you come over here a little… let me examine you?”  
“I’m alright… it’s Dan you should focus on.”  
“He’s got Luke and Graham… I’m here for you…”  
“OK.”

Emma drew her a little way away to examine her, letting her keep her eyes fixed on the now quiet Detective. 

“When were you branded?”  
“Not sure… before this happened…”  
“Did they touch you?”  
“Not like they did Dan… just jostled me around… a few slaps when they first took me.”  
“Can I look at you? Move the jacket?”  
“OK.”

Lucifer dropped his eyes down to Dan from where he had been keeping a paternal gaze on the girl. Dan had also rolled his head to watch her and moved his head painfully away. 

“I’ll keep watch… just focus on yourself now…”  
“Can’t… need to look… else too much…”  
“She’s safe with Emma.”  
“Keep safe… essential…”  
“Alright… trust me?”  
“Yes.”

Graham loomed overhead and drew Dan’s attention. 

“OK… We’ve checked and your arms are too weak for a line… can I check your neck?”  
“Neck?”  
“I can drop a line into your jugular vein… it’s unusual but possible… you need fluids else you’re going to get worse…”  
“Try then…”  
“It’s going to hurt… a sharp scratch then I’ll feed in the Venflon.”  
“I… understand…”

He rolled Dan’s head carefully and waited until he grasped at Lucifer’s hand with the strength he had. 

“Got a hold?”  
“Yes.”  
“OK then.”

He ran his fingers over Dan’s neck, feeling for the veins beneath the surface. Obviously, there was no tourniquet to bring them to prominence so he knew he would have to pierce deeper to find it. He chose a spot and aimed carefully.

“1… 2… 3…”

His aim was true, and he managed to feed the cannula in, taping it in place and quickly attaching a bag of saline.

“Can you hold this up?”  
“Pardon?”  
“The bag needs elevated.”  
“Indeed.”

Lucifer took it in his spare hand and held it up, watching as Graham manipulated the valve to regulate the flow into Dan’s system.

“Cold…”  
“Sorry Dan… just the temperature it comes at… and in your neck means you’ll feel it more…”  
“Can you give him painkillers?”  
“No… not until a doctor sees him… we can’t risk it, just in case he needs surgery…”  
“I can… cope…”  
“You shouldn’t have to…”

Lucifer was upset, he did not see why the man who had sacrificed himself should be left in pain. This was a new area for him. He took drugs and medications without problem and even when he had been shot had been given analgesia quickly. This level of damage was new to him, and he disliked the feeling of being out of his depth.

“Right… we’ll move you to the gurney and get you on the way…”

Dan breathed out heavily, coughing a little as he did so. He was not looking forward to the movement but knew it had to come.

There were more blankets waiting for him on the gurney but Dan knew he could not move himself to it, he had to let the men move him, it was yet another thing that was out of his control. 

“Brace yourself Dan… this is not going to be comfortable, but we’ll be quick as we can.”

They had a scoop ready, log rolling him from side to side to get it in place under the layers beneath him. They wrapped the covers around him and with a count lifted him smoothly, carrying him to the gurney and lying him down. The scoop was slid out from under him and the additional blankets wrapped over and around him. He was a mummy in red and white, one hand free to grip Lucifer and the tube snaking from his neck to a bag that was swiftly hung from a convenient hook on the gurney. Emma got Gabriella to her feet, wrapped in the Lieutenant’s jacket and a blanket of her own, stumbling to Dan’s side on numb feet.

“Can I go with him?”  
“I’m not sure honey… we’ll see.”

The little cavalcade set out, the gurney leading and the rest following behind. Officers in the main warehouse stopped to look, some crossing themselves as they saw Dan being moved. Amenadiel and Maze came over, stopping dead as they saw the hand holding between the two men, before following once more. When one Officer muttered something about Dan, Lucifer heard, noted it, and glared. The Lieutenant saw this and determined to talk to the taller man, he trusted his hearing and wondered what had set him off.

When they got outside to the Ambulance Dan was forced to let Lucifer go while they loaded him. He took the opportunity to talk to the others.

“Can you fetch the urchin?”  
“Of course… text when you have a location.”  
“Got it.”  
“You going with them?”  
“Yes… I gave him my word.”  
“Understood.”

Maze did not fully get it, but she knew how solemnly Lucifer took his promises. He climbed in and took up Dan’s hand again, he was not going to break his word now. Gabriella got in as well, curling into a corner seat and fastening her seatbelt. Graham went to drive, and Luke clambered into the rear of the vehicle.

“OK… I’m just going to make you safe for the trip.”  
“How?”  
“I have to strap you down…”  
“No.”  
“Sorry… it’s compulsory I’m afraid.”  
“Please.”

Dan’s grip on Lucifer’s hand tightened with every black belt that crossed over him. The engine started and they began to move as tears began to fall again, his mind racing backwards. Lucifer leaned in and began to croon softly.

“Swing low,  
Sweet Chariot  
Coming for to carry me home  
Swing low  
Sweet Chariot  
Coming for to carry me home…”

The gentle singing brought Dan out of his panic and he closed his eyes to tolerate the restraints he wanted out of, listening on to help.

“I looked over Jordan and what did I see  
Coming for to carry me home  
A band of angels coming after me  
Coming for to carry me home…”

@-;---


	14. Chapter 14

They had made their way to the hospital with blues and twos all the way. Dan breathed a sigh of relief as the straps holding him in place were undone, the release of pressure a pleasure. Luke and Graham slid new bands across his legs and chest but were quick and they were less tight than had been needed for the drive.

“Ready?”  
“As I can be…”

They slid his gurney out the ambulance with a slight bump and pushed it through the doors, into the arms of the waiting medical team. Lucifer carefully handed Gabriella out the back and guided her inside, to another waiting team, this one from the Paediatrics area.

“This is Miss Gabriella… she’s one of…”  
“Of the kidnapped… Hello there Gabriella… would you be able to come with us?”

She turned to Lucifer and hugged him, blanket slipping a little from her shoulders and toes curling into the linoleum of the floor.

“I have to…”  
“Go to him…”

He nodded and kissed her hand before leaving to find the Detective. He pushed into the room and stood at the side as experts swarmed over the man. Jargon and terms were banded about and Lucifer tried to follow along.

“…severe bruising to back, legs, buttocks and arms as well as whip marks that have cut the skin. Bite marks over shoulders and neck… open wounds and incipient infection… Branding to the thigh same as has been reported on all victims…. Violent rape as well. BP low… needs retested now there are fluids on board. There was no way to get a line into him apart from the jugular at the time… temperature OK but hypothermic symptoms so showing raised temp of infection… damage to ribs and difficulty breathing…”  
“Thank you, gentlemen… we have him.”  
“Got it.”

Luke and Graham pushed the gurney back out the room, smiling at Lucifer as he hovered, trying to get close again. He darted around a nurse and took Dan’s hand again, looking down at him as he shuffled on the bed. They had stripped away the blankets and he was covered only by a sheet while they worked around him. 

“Who are you?”  
“Lucifer Morningstar… I…”  
“You need to go.”  
“No.”

It was Dan who interjected against the Attending, holding harder to Lucifer’s hand. 

“Mr Espinoza…”  
“Detective…”  
“Pardon?”  
“His name is Detective Espinoza… he earnt that and these wounds in service so… Detective…”  
“Still… fine… Detective… you need to let him go…”  
“No.”

His heart rate increased, and he was breathing faster as he stared at the Doctor, the screen at his side showing incipient panic.

“Do not make me sedate you…”

Even the Nurses were staring now, aghast at what was being threatened.

“I want… another Doctor…”  
“I am…”  
“Not wanted… I believe the Detective was clear…”  
“He doesn’t know what…”  
“I know… enough…”

A Nurse had darted out the door and came back with another Doctor, more senior to the one glaring at Dan. She cleared her throat, and everyone turned.

“Dr Henderson… I think you might want to step in…”  
“Dr James… what is going on?”  
“This patient is being truculent, and I think he needs sedated.”  
“Ah… disagree with you, did he?”

He came to the bedside and held out a hand to Dan, something that the other man had not.

“I’m Dr Henderson, the Senior Attending here…”  
“Detective… Dan… Espinoza… LAPD.”  
“Who is your friend?”  
“Lucifer Morningstar… I was working with the team that found Dan…”  
“Can I make a suggestion then… move over to the side where you and Dan can see each other, and you can stay.”  
“Is that alright with you?”

Dan nodded carefully and slowly let go of Lucifer’s hand, letting him move about six feet away to the area he was directed to. 

“Thank you… now, Detective… let’s have a look at you.”  
“I can do this…”  
“Dr James… please remove yourself.”  
“Fine…”

He pulled his gloves free and threw them harshly into the bin as he stormed out.

“I’m sorry about him… great Doctor… if you’re unconscious…”  
“Not… sympathetic…”  
“No, we keep him away from the children… too much crying on both sides…”

Dan smiled a little, the gentle humour and soft hands a relief on his aching skin. 

“You have been in the wars… alright… CBC, chest films, full films actually, eventual MRI and CT so make the call, O2, cross and type for bloods, call plastics, respiratory, orthopaedics and Dr Hopper for his hands, let’s try and get some more lines in… that jugular can’t be comfortable… get someone from the pain clinic and an anaesthesiologist for a consult.”

Lucifer started at the list; he had not realised just how injured Dan was. He knew it was bad but hearing this man lay it out was shocking. Dan was alternating between staring at the Doctor and at his friend, with intermittent staring at the ceiling as someone touched him. 

Dan hissed as the Doctor pressed a little on his side, Lucifer stepped forward to protest but halted when he realised it was just part of the examination. He did not usually stay for this part of medical practice, even in hell loops, and he was both fascinated and repulsed. Fascination with the practice and revulsion at the pain it was causing to a man he was ready to claim.

“Yes… we need to check those ribs I think.”  
“Hurts…”  
“I am sorry… when the rest get here, we’ll get you some pain meds, but I want the experts involved.”  
“O…K…”

If anything, his breathing was getting worse and at a signal from the Doctor they upped his O2 and began to rub at him.

“Heating blankets please.”  
“His temp is OK… 37…”  
“Yes… but he’s shivering a little so… now…”  
“Yes Doctor.”

The phlebotomist had managed to get a blood sample from one arm, digging deep to find a vein that collapsed as soon as she pulled free. Dan winced but stayed still, he knew that these little pains were for his benefit and the overall aching was too severe to let them rattle him.

“Hello John… what do we have…”

The voice echoed in the room as a small woman entered, snapping gloves into place and coming to Dan’s side.

“OK… Detective Espinoza… this is Dr Warner… she specialises in anaesthesia and pain…”  
“Nice… to meet… you…”  
“OK. Right… I hear you’re a hero…”  
“Doing… job…”  
“So they all say…”

She carefully touched Dan’s chest, palpating, and rolling the skin under her fingertips. 

“I’m going to drop a central line… we can’t use your arms and even though your ribs need looking at we need more ways into you.”  
“What… that…”  
“I’m going to numb the skin then place a catheter line into your chest, it’ll let us give you medication and take samples quickly… and it should be more comfortable than the one in your neck…”  
“Its… alright…”  
“It’s right through a bite mark and you are going to feel it… even if it’s a minor annoyance at the moment.”  
“You’re… the expert…”  
“I am…”

A Nurse appeared at the doctor’s side with a tray and she swiftly numbed the area and dropped the line with alacrity and skill. They sealed off the jugular Venflon and pulled it, placing a small bandage over the bite mark and the exit wound together.

Another two medics arrived together then, greeting the others then turning to Dan. 

“Hi, I’m Sarah Collins from Plastics and I’m here to look at your wounds and the brand on your leg…”  
“And I’m Dr Hopper to see your hands… and I’m going to go first if that’s OK?”  
“Yes.”

He took Dan’s hands carefully, turning first one then the other over and running his fingers over all the skin, ligaments, and muscles.

“Can you make a fist?”

Dan’s hands slowly curled in, partially at least.

“Good… good… and spread them out?”

Again, slowly, wincingly, he moved his fingers.

“How were you tied?”  
“Um… at first… when I was taken… cable tie very tight… my hands were numb and… sore when they cut them off…”  
“Where were your hands?”  
“Behind my back… um… soon as they… cut it off… put me in cuffs…”  
“Handcuffs?”  
“Leather… hung by them… strung up…”  
“Ah… then?”  
“Then I was free… my hands that… is… um… then they… took Gabriella… I…”

His breathing was speeding up and the screens showed his heart rate increasing as well. Lucifer lunged forward and took Dan’s hand from the Doctor, rubbing his thumb over the back, skin to skin.

“I’m here…”

Dan looked at him and nodded, curling his fingers around Lucifer’s hand.

“Thank… you…”

Dr Hopper cleared his throat and they both turned to him.

“I’m sorry to bring things back Detective…”  
“No… um… they tied me again… zip ties… my hands together… and then to a desk… after they were… done… they put me on… the floor… arms over… my head… around a pillar… tight zip ties again…”  
“When I… we… found him, his hands were grey/blue and cold… I cut the ties and Gabriella and I massaged them… was that right?”  
“Yes… you did well. Thank you, Detective… I know that was hard…”

He turned to the other medics and shook his head slightly.

“Need careful MRI of the tissues and lots of physio… no need for surgery at the moment but I’ll keep a close eye.”

He turned to Dan and smiled.

“Your hands should recover… but it’ll take work with the physio and occupational therapists… Your left is weaker than the right, you might need to use a physio hand grip builder…”  
“Do already… need grip for… weights and… gun…”  
“Excellent… that experience will help you build back.”  
“Alright.”  
“I’ll see you when you’re in a room.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Thank you for your service Detective.”

He stood up and was replaced by Dr Collins who smiled and waited for Dan to respond to her.

“Hi… I’m Sarah and I want to examine you… is that alright?”  
“Yes.”  
“Can you let go of your friend?”  
“Yes.”

Lucifer felt Dan’s grip relax and he let go slowly, going back to his place nearby. He watched as the Doctor carefully peeled back the layers of blanket and sheet to reveal the multicoloured bruising and damage to his friend. She probed and examined every wound, from contusions and welts to bite marks and cuts from whips and floggers. Finally, she examined the brand on his thigh, peeling off the film that had been placed there by his torturer with gentle fingers and an expression of pain.

Peeling off her gloves she clasped her hands and took a seat on the stool next to Dan’s bed.

“Right… we’ll take you into the OR to work on the wounds, some need debridement…”  
“What?”  
“Oh…sorry… some things just need sewing but the ones with infection need cleaned out and cleared… that’ll hurt so we’ll sedate you… the brand will need additional surgery, not now I’m afraid… we’ll need to let it heal a little before we can work on it… it’s weeping and we’ll treat it to heal it as fast as possible but it will take time.”  
“Not going… anywhere…”  
“No, you’re not… but you will recover, and we’ll try to make the marks as invisible as we can.”  
“Thank you.”

She smiled once more and stood up, nodding to the other doctors.

“I’ll be ready whenever the Detective Espinoza is ready for treatment… Scans first?”  
“Yes.”  
“They’re ready now in the CT.”

Lucifer came close once more, placing a hand on Dan’s shoulder as the nurses began to undo the brakes on the bed.

“I’m sorry.”

It was Dr Henderson who spoke, touching Lucifer on the arm.

“You can’t go with him… the next sections are medics only.”  
“Oh.”  
“Tell you what… come with me.”

Dan touched the hand on him and smiled as best he could.

“See you… soon.”  
“You will.”

They rolled him away, leaving Lucifer with the gentle Attending who had stepped in. Dr James was outside the door and looked angry.

“I could have done that case… he’s just…”  
“He is just nothing… he is a hero, and you are not fit to treat him.”  
“Dr James… my office… now.”

The haughty man turned on his heel and stormed off again, pushing a nurse out of the way as he went. Lucifer watched him go shaking his head.

“Sorry about him… I think he’s earned a suspension but…”  
“But?”  
“But his mother helps run the hospital.”  
“Ah.”  
“Still… this way…”

Lucifer was led to a cluttered desk where the Doctor picked up a pager, old technology that was still extant in the hospital.

“Here.”  
“This?”  
“I’ll have them page you when the Detective is in a room.”  
“Thank you… his daughter is coming, and he’ll want her…”  
“He’ll want you.”  
“Perhaps.”  
“No… certainly.”

With a fatherly pat on the shoulder the Attending went to his office, visibly girding himself for the battle to come. Lucifer was left alone, and he stood for a moment before making a decision. He pulled his phone free and texted his location to Maze and Amenadiel, they would be on the way soon. Looking at the neck of the nurse nearby he headed over to her, he had a request to make.

@-;---

It did not take much searching for Lucifer to find Gabriella in the paediatrics section of the ER. She was bundled in warm blankets and had thick socks on her feet, but she was clutching the Lieutenant’s coat to her chest. 

“Hello child…”  
“Mr Morningstar…”  
“Call me Lucifer.”  
“Um…”  
“Or not.”  
“Mr Lucifer?”  
“I understand… manners are a delightful thing. Now, how are you?”

She shook her head a little, letting her hair fall down over her face.

“How is the Detective?”  
“He’s in good hands and off to be scanned and sewn up… he doesn’t need me when he’s asleep.”  
“Oh.”  
“So?”  
“Um… they have given me some things to eat and drink, I don’t need an IV like he does, did?”  
“Good… that means you are not as injured…”  
“Um… I was really cold so I’ve got heating packs and blankets, but I can’t have clothes yet.”  
“Whyever not?”  
“Not sure…”  
“Would you like…”  
“Please.”

He nodded and stood up, heading for the Nurses station.

“Hello darling… I’m here with Miss Gabriella and I was wondering if she could get some clothes… even scrubs?”  
“And you are?”  
“Lucifer… Lucifer Morningstar with the police… I came in with her and the Detective.”  
“OK… well she can’t have anything on her leg due to the wound…”  
“She does feel terribly exposed…”  
“Ah… yes… I’ll see what I can rustle up…”  
“Thank you, dearest.”

He headed back and waggled his eyebrows as he got near to the girl, pleased with himself as she giggled slightly.

“On the way… I think…”  
“Thank you.”

The nurse was quick and came back with a bundle of fabric. She put it on the bed and shook out a scrub top and a pair of underwear as well as a camisole.

“Best I can do hon… you still can’t have anything on that leg, but the Doc said these would be OK.”

Her face lit up and she started to wriggle. Lucifer excused himself and pulled the curtain behind him to let the nurse help her. He checked his phone and nodded at his messages; they were on their way.

“I’m ready!”

He went back into the bed area as the curtains were pulled back. She looked much happier in clothes, still wrapped up in blankets but clearly more covered. Lucifer took her hand and dropped into it what he had borrowed from a nurse at the main desk. She wrapped her fingers over the rosary and got immediately a little teary.

“Thank you… but… you’re… you…”  
“And your faith is yours… I had to borrow that… not my style.”  
“No… I can’t imagine it is.”

She giggled a little as she swiped at her damp eyes. Lucifer pulled a linen handkerchief from his pocket and handed it over, she used it and eyed his pocket square.

“Two handkerchiefs?”  
“This is a pocket square darling… part of the outfit… not for use except in extreme urgency…”

She smiled again, his offended fashionista persona one that made her happy. She began to rub at the beads, and he watched her hands.

“Do you want to pray?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then I’ll sit quietly.”  
“OK… it won’t hurt you?”  
“No… and my brother will hear you… and my father.”  
“Thank you.”

He took a seat and pulled his phone free once more, opening his kindle app he settled down. As long as he had a purpose, he would remain.

@-;---

“Lucifer!”

He started from where he had started to doze next to the sleeping Gabriella and caught himself before he flailed.

“Hello urchin…”

She came over and threw her arms over him, hugging him tight to her with a strong grip.

“You found Daddy…”

Her words were muffled in his jacket, but he heard them clearly as he wrapped his arms around her in return.

“We did.”  
“Where is he?”  
“With the doctors… he needed help and so they have given him medication to sleep while they work on him… they’ll let me… us… know when we can see him.”  
“Good… I want to see him.”

There was a murmur behind them as Gabriella woke up, running her hand through her tangled hair as she sat up.

“Mr Lucifer?”  
“Did you have a good sleep?”  
“Yes… thank you. I feel warm… it’s lovely.”  
“Oh, you were with my Daddy!”

She stared at Trixie, realising as others had done just how similar they were in appearance. 

“Yes… I was… I’m Gabriella…”  
“Hello. I’m Beatrice… but everyone calls me Trixie…”

She wriggled free of Lucifer and ran over to where Amenadiel, Maze and Dr Linda were waiting. 

“Can I have my bag please.”

Maze swung the backpack down and handed it over with a smile.

“There you go.”

She ran back, dropped it onto the bed and opened the top. She yanked free a gift bag and held it out, grinning at the other girl.

“We got this for you.”

Gabriella took it carefully and untied the ribbon on the top before opening the bag and staring inside.

“It’s gorgeous.”

She pulled free the teddy bear they had bought. It was wearing a hoodie with sunglasses and a small LAPD badge around its neck. She cuddled it in, the soft plush gentle on her skin.

“Thank you.”  
“You helped my Daddy, and everyone needs a bear when they are in hospital.”

Gabriella looked down at the toy and her eyes began to well up.

“I… that is… the Detective got hurt because…”  
“Because he is a brave man who cares… he will never blame you… do not blame yourself.”

She leaned over and Lucifer wrapped an arm over her shoulders in a half hug.

“I believe that bear needs a name.”  
“Oh.”

The others came over now that she was calmer and admired the bear.

“Hello dear… I’m Dr Linda.”  
“What kind of Doctor?”  
“I’m a psychiatrist… a therapist…”  
“Oh.”  
“I’m here as a friend… nothing else…”  
“I’m Mazikeen… call me Maze.”  
“Hello.”  
“You did well… little warrior.”  
“Pardon?”  
“Surviving is a warrior trick… you’re a warrior… and nice bear.”  
“Do you remember me?”  
“Yes… my Lo…”  
“Amenadiel is fine…”  
“Alright.”  
“Maze and Lucifer are correct… names are important.”

She looked down at the bear in her lap and smoothed over its head, its little sunglasses reflecting her puzzled face.

“Oh… Daniel.”

The adults smiled and Trixie giggled.

“That’s my Daddy’s name.”  
“I know… and I think it suits him.”

Lucifer lifted Trixie onto the side of the bed and stood up, shaking his head over a little and the other adults went to join him.

“How much does Beatrice know?”  
“Some… not everything.”  
“Good. He’s not in a good way… the list of medics involved in his care is extensive.”  
“I expected as much Lucifer… from what I was told, he’s lucky to be alive.”  
“Could you explain things Linda?”  
“Of course… I’ll ask to see his chart… I have rights here so it should be alright… who is the main doctor?”  
“Sarah Collins from plastics.”  
“I know her… she’s a good doctor and very skilled… he’s in good hands.”

A peal of giggles and they all turned to face the two girls who were on the way to becoming fast friends.

“How will she be?”  
“I don’t know… she was praying…”  
“I heard her… her faith is strong.”  
“I only hope her family is as well.”  
“Yes.”  
“Have they found them?”  
“Not sure… the police are combing records and she is waiting for the Lieutenant to come.”  
“She’s given her full name?”  
“Yes. I believe they are being brought.”  
“I’ll offer my services.”  
“I’ll pay.”  
“I meant pro-bono Lucifer.”  
“Still… I’ll pay… and we’ll see about that brand… I have no idea about her insurance, but she will not be living with it.”

Lucifer’s tone was dark and determined but none of the others stopped him, agreeing with his sentiments. Gabriella had acquired a group of godparents that her family had not selected, but they were resolute, and she was theirs now.

@-;---

When Dan awoke, he was in a recovery room with Dr Collins sitting at his side, reading through and annotating his chart. He shifted a little and she looked up, smiling at him as she eyed him with a professional gaze.

“Hello… how are you feeling?”  
“Sleepy… but better…”  
“You need a lot of sleep… healing needs it and we’ve given you painkillers now… there is a pump attached to you that you can press if you need more. The cannula is giving you oxygen, so don’t move that either.”

He looked down at his arms, seeing lines in his left and lifted his right to feel the tubing at his nose.

“You found a vein?”  
“It’s easier when you’re asleep… we can go deeper for a line without hurting you.”  
“Oh.”  
“You still have the central line for fluids and blood… that one is for morphine.”  
“I don’t want…”  
“You need that strength of analgesia… we’re monitoring it closely and as soon as we can we’ll have you off it.”  
“OK.”  
“Right… are you ready for a breakdown?”  
“I have to schedule one?”  
“Well… your sense of humour is back… I think… Anyway. I don’t actually have a stitch count for you… we lost count. They are internal and external, self-dissolving and to be pulled depending on where they are. We had to clean a lot out, all the bites for a start as well as those wounds with incipient infection… there’s antibiotics in your central line as well.”

She reached out and took his hand as she headed for the next subject.

“We did a rape kit and took a lot of samples from your rectum as well as your hair and face. They did a nail sweep as well and have it for forensics. We photographed the bites before we sealed them, hope it’s enough… you have internal stitches from damage and that is going to take a time to heal. We’ll have you on a soft diet for a while to help… your teeth need to settle as well.”  
“OK.”  
“Respiratory have looked at the MRI and examined you while you were out… they’ll be sending a respiratory therapist to work with you… we were concerned that you had a collapsed lung but we got there in time and it isn’t… there’s fluid in your lungs but that will heal as well.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yes… you are lucky Detective… much longer on that floor and you might be fighting pneumonia rather than just oedema… the soft tissue injuries are extensive, and they’ll just take time I’m afraid. The physiotherapists will be working with you for whole body and your hands specifically. I think Dr Hopper would like you to work with the Occupational therapists as well, you have a tremor at the moment, and they will work on your grip and functionality.”   
“It’s a lot.”  
“It is… but you survived and there are people waiting for you.”  
“OK.”

She called for the porters who came to move him, and as they did so she pulled another card free, paging the worried friends who were alert for the signal.

@-;---

The beeping from Lucifer’s pocket came as something of a surprise, it was an old-fashioned noise that the immortals did not recognise. It was Dr Linda who knew it and poked her patient impatiently.

“That’s the bleep… the pager they gave you.”  
“Ah.”

He pulled it free and viewed the screen, trying to make sense of the dot matrix screen scrolling past his eyes.

“I believe the Detective is in a room now… 291?”

He held it out to the doctor who checked it herself, nodding at his understanding.

“Yes… 291.”

Trixie slid off Gabriella’s bed and went to Lucifer’s side, taking his hand.

“Daddy?”  
“Yes.”  
“Excellent… lets go… oh… can I come and see you again?”

Gabriella was shocked but nodded, expecting to be ignored once the officer was fit for company. The adults noted her expression and Amenadiel took a seat next to her.

“I’ll stay here… we can talk.”  
“You can go…”  
“I don’t know Dan as well as these do… and I can see him later… he doesn’t need all of us at one time… too many I think… and I’d like to talk to you.”  
“Thank you.”

The rest gathered themselves up and repacked Trixie’s bag, she took Miss Alien under one arm rather than return her to her confines. At the curious looks she received she just hugged the toy tighter.

“Daddy can have her when he’s here… he’ll need her.”  
“Indeed, he will.”

They headed for the elevators, selecting the correct floor and heading off, following Dr Linda who knew where she was going. As they reached the door, she paused the group and turned to Trixie.

“Your Daddy is going to look ill honey… there will be wires and tubes and things and you’ll need to be careful.”  
“I know… Mummy was shot, and Daddy’s been hurt before… I promise I’ll take care.”  
“I know you will.”

They opened the door.

@-;---


	15. Chapter 15

Trixie ran into the room, got to the foot of her Dad’s bed, and stopped dead. The adults came in and stood behind her, paused by the sight before them, even in sleep he appeared more dead than alive. Dr Linda reached for Dan’s chart and quickly scanned it in the silence, matching what she saw to what Lucifer had told her, then went to the girl’s side before the tears really started to fall.

“Should I explain honey…”  
“Yes please.”

Trixie’s voice was small and quiet, a fraction of her usual exuberance. Linda wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started to go through what she could see.

“The tubes on his face are called a cannula and they are to help him get the oxygen he needs since his lungs are sore. Then on your Dad’s left arm there is a cuff, that lets the Nurses check his blood pressure, he had painkillers going into that arm as well and on his finger is a monitor to check his oxygen levels… there is nothing on his right arm, they usually try to leave an arm free.”  
“What’s on his chest?”  
“Oh… that’s a central line… it’s a special type of IV for people who have really sore arms or need lots of medication which is why your Dad has one… he’s had lots of stitches and there are lots of bandages so you’ll need to mind them, especially on his leg.”  
“What are the wires?”  
“They connect to the monitor up there… see?”

She pointed to the screen that was hung up to the right of the bed, dips, dashes, dots and darts charted there in multicoloured lines. 

“That screen has all the information from the sensors on it so we can see it and not have to move your Dad too much because that might hurt him.”

Trixie brought Miss Alien to her front and squeezed her tight, uncertainty written large all over her frame. 

“Can I cuddle?”  
“I hope you will sweetie…”

His voice was harsh and rough, but it was both enough and too much for the child who rushed to the right side of the bed and scrambled up. Over the rails she clambered, curled into her father’s side, and burst into tears. 

He curled his right arm over her and pulled her in as best he could. The adults saw him wince as she nuzzled into him, but he held her tighter, rib pain was nothing compared to the healing balm of his child. Her wriggling against the brand was agonising but he made no sound. Dr Linda headed to his side and pressed the button on his pump without a word. He nodded to her in thanks, he had dropped the implement in his sleep and needed another dose. 

“Thank you… for… everything…”  
“What are friends for Dan… it’s fine…”  
“Still… thank you…”

He looked from the Doctor to the two immortals, eyes narrowing as he calculated. Lucifer and Maze saw this and nodded at him, Maze letting her face shift briefly as Lucifer let his flames rise for a second before banking them back. 

“You were… there… Maze…”  
“I was.”  
“You helped… Gabriella… thank you…”  
“She needed help.”  
“And you saved Trixie.”

Maze looked astonished, casting her head between Dan, Lucifer, and Linda in confusion.

“I looked after her…”  
“They… they wanted her… threatened her…”

The demon’s subvocal growl made him smile.

“And that is why… they left her alone… Maze Smith was too… much for them…”

He cast his eyes over to the Doctor and the two immortals nodded. 

“Ah… I understand.”  
“Pardon?”  
“Nothing Doctor… I’ll explain later…”  
“Yes… you’re due a session.”

Lucifer looked at Dan where he was embracing his child, the fatherly action despite his pain hurting in a way he was not looking forward to unpacking with the all too perceptive woman. Trixie was weeping, wetting her father’s gown shamelessly. He was calming her with soft words, gasped out a little but clear to her.

“Shh honey… I’m here and I’ll be fine…”

The adults looked between themselves at that, knowing that he was overstating his case. There was a more than even chance that his wounds would leave permanent marks and changes to the man, but he was promising everything he could to the little one.

“What happened to you Daddy…”  
“I found some bad people… and they took me…”  
“That’s happened before… you didn’t look like this…”  
“Oh sweetie…”  
“Please.”  
“OK… when I’ve been hurt before… it’s been a couple of people… small gang… one person with a gun… this was different.”

Trixie looked up into her father’s eyes and saw a truth there.

“What did they do?”  
“They hurt me… threatened me and hurt me but I will get better…”  
“Why did they have Gabriella? She’s not police and she’s not a grown up.”  
“Ah… the bad people were… they were slavers…”  
“Like we looked at in History?”  
“Yes… they took people to… to sell them…”  
“NO!”

Her tears fell again, and she burrowed down and clutched even tighter to her father.

“Doctor… can I lose the monitor on my hand?”  
“For a moment.”  
“Please.”

She undid the small clip and leaned over to quiet the alarm as his O2 fell to 0. Dan used the opportunity to wrap both arms around Trixie and cuddle her in tightly.

“I’m here honey… they hurt me… but the Police and Lucifer and Maze and Amenadiel found me… and I’m here…”  
“They… they were… going to… take you… away…”

She hiccupped her words in her tears, the thought of losing her beloved father when her mother had run away too much.

“But they didn’t… I promise I’m here…”

She pushed herself up a little to look at him again, jaw trembling in emotion.

“What else…”  
“Trix…”  
“Please… I need to know… Dr Linda said that I have to be careful of your leg.”  
“Oh… they burned me…”  
“Why?”  
“It’s a brand… do you know what that is?”  
“No.”  
“It’s a hot iron… pushed into skin… to leave a mark… usually you brand cattle… but they branded us…”  
“Gabriella too?”  
“All of us.”  
“Daddy…”

She cuddled close again, trying to suck out his pain with her hug. Dan stared at the ceiling and the adults watched as he girded himself. They knew what he wanted to say; and wondered how he was going to explain.

“You remember when… Mommy and I talked to you… about bad touches…”  
“yes.”

Her voice was small and hushed, matching the softness of her father’s words.

“Well… they were… that is… they were going to touch Gabriella…”  
“She’s little… like me!”  
“Yes… she’s thirteen, and… I couldn’t let them…”  
“No… bad people.”  
“They were… but when I stopped them… they hurt me instead.”  
“How?”  
“You’re a little too… small for that conversation… but… remember when I said… boys can like boys and… girls can like girls…”  
“Or not like anyone!”  
“Yes. Boys can sleep together… like Mommy and I did to have you… like Mommy was with Lieutenant Marcus and… I was with Charlotte…”  
“Yes…”  
“Well, we talked about bad touch… between boys and girls…”  
“Yes.”  
“There can be bad touch… between boys as well… and that’s what they did…”

She burst into loud sobs and clenched at his arms and gown, soaking him anew. Dr Linda was not in a much better state, impressed with how gentle the damaged man was being over such a difficult subject and hard conversation. She leaned over to draw Dan’s attention a little and he kissed the top of Trixie’s head and turned to look at her.

“You’re doing well…”

She mouthed the words, trying to convey her admiration with her body language. 

“She needed to know… well done.”

He nodded and turned back to his suddenly sleeping child, the emotion, and tears too much for her exhausted little body. Dropping kisses on her crown he held her tight, both arms wrapped around her and patting her back.

Lucifer checked his watch and pulled free his phone, checking his messages before tapping Maze on the shoulder.

“We should head out.”

Dan’s head came up sharply at the words, staring at his rescuer. He had grown used to having him there and he was a comfort in his pain.

“Please… stay… that is… if you can… please.”

Lucifer stepped to the end of the bed and leaned on the frame, looking at the human lying in the bed.

“I can… why?”  
“You… that is…”

Dan sighed, closing his eyes with inner embarrassment as he tried to find the words.

“Having you here… I feel safe… and I can’t protect Trix... not alone.”  
“I will stay… as long as you ask.”  
“Thank you.”

Maze stepped up then and raised one eyebrow.

“I can’t stay… I promised that I’d hunt down a few… stragglers.”

Dan smiled slightly at the demon, imagining what she was planning. He had gone with her on a few bounties to burn off energy and she was both beautiful and brutal in her actions. Not that these men deserved any sympathy.

“Have fun… hit them… for me…”  
“Oh… I will.”

She held up a fist to Lucifer who bumped it with an evil grin. He pulled free the blade she had loaned him and proffered it, but she shook her head.

“I have plenty… keep that one in case.”

She came around the bed and kissed Trixie’s head then touched Dan on the shoulder. They nodded to each other in understanding and she turned, heading out to use up her jittery vigour.

Lucifer waited until the door closed behind his demon before taking a seat next to the doctor at Dan’s left-hand side. He reached out to touch Dan’s arm before settling back to watch him hold Trixie, the action calming the Detective along with the angel’s presence.

@-;---

They had sat in companionable quiet, talking softly about how Trixie had been since her father’s disappearance. Dan soaked in every detail that Linda and Lucifer could provide, about school, sleep, food, and treats. She had not wanted cake during his time as a prisoner and he almost did not accept it, but knew she associated it with family and safety. 

They were disturbed by a knock at the door, heralding the arrival of the Lieutenant and Ella Lopez. They came in calmly, noticing that Trixie was still sleeping the rest of the innocent, and stood at the foot of the bed.

“How are you doing?”

Lieutenant Lee could have kicked himself for that opening, a blind man could have seen the damage done to his Detective, but he seemed more balanced now he was with friends and had his child in his arms.

“Not great… I’ll be honest… but a thousand percent better than I was.”

Ella was hugging herself and Linda stood and went to her, folding her into her embrace without a word. Ella held on then let go and faced Dan.

“We… that is I…”  
“I’m forensics now…”  
“Yes Dude… I’m sorry…”  
“I’m not… nail them to the damn wall…”  
“I can do that!”  
“You usually do.”

She smiled then, realising that Dan was not going to hold her presence or profession against her. The Lieutenant cleared his throat.

“I need to talk to you.”  
“Ah... l… one minute.”

He carefully tickled Trixie until her eyes opened, realising where she was she hugged him tight then sat up. Spotting the Lieutenant, she sighed.

“Let me guess… grown up stuff…”  
“Afraid so sweetie…”

Linda came over and stretched out a hand.

“How about we raid the Doctor’s mess and the canteen… see what we can find.”  
“Will that be OK Daddy?”  
“Of course, hon… Dr Linda and Ella will keep you safe.”

She scrambled down, leaning over to make sure Miss Alien was secure under his arm before taking Linda’s hand.

“She kept Maze safe… she’ll do the same for you.”  
“Thank you… see you soon.”

They headed out and the Lieutenant came over to take a seat.

“This isn’t your full statement, but I need to ask awkward questions as some are alleging…”  
“That I begged for it.”  
“Yes.”  
“I did… but only when they threatened a thirteen-year-old child.”  
“I know… I spoke to her with Amenadiel before coming here… they’re blaming her as well.”

Dan reached out and Lucifer caught his hand to ground him. This was going to be hard, almost impossible, but he would be there. He had promised.

@-;---


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Dan's POV of his attack... warning for homophobic words and rape descriptions...

The Lieutenant pulled out a small digital recorder and set it on the bed, ready to take a statement. He did not want to be writing, rather just listen and ask questions to help his Detective as much as he could. 

“Look… this is going to be tough, really hard and I know it’s going to hurt…”  
“Yes Sir.”  
“So, call me Jie… or David… no Sir’s here… just a conversation.”  
“Thank you.”

Jie reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a notebook, flipping it open to a list of questions he had prepared for this interview. Dan visibly braced himself, gripping Lucifer’s hand for comfort and security, unafraid of the strength of his grip due to the damage to his hands and the preternatural nature of his friend.

“So… the first thing that Gabriella mentioned with regard to this is her being selected… do you agree?”

Dan thought about it and nodded.

“I was in pain… this was all after the first beating… and we had all been… branded… Of the minions there I only knew one name to start… Henry. He was in charge of bathroom breaks… and the food and water supply. He had a bat… liked to hit the cages and threaten with it… I heard screaming from behind me… quite far behind me as I was at the front… I had to watch everything… I think Henderson found it funny…”  
“Henderson?”  
“The boss… he was in charge… asking the questions and giving… the orders… Andre was his weapon and Henry his thug.”  
“Andre?”  
“Bag of tricks… torturer.”  
“OK… we’ll come back to him I’m sure… so you heard screaming?”  
“Yes… a lot of women’s voices saying no… the dragging of feet and crying…”

Dan closed his eyes to remember, the events writ large in his memory but it all too much to watch the pity in the others gaze.

“He brought Gabriella… didn’t know her name… Henry said she was fresh… I shouted out and Henderson heard me… I pointed out she was too young for a Quinze… made him laugh… Henry was fondling her… she was so like Trix… weeping wounds and all… Henry just kept… touching her… Henderson asked if I was suggesting a trade… I said I suggested he didn’t commit a felony in front of me.”

Lucifer snorted slightly at Dan’s sarcastic response, but stifled it as much as he could, this was not a time for levity.

“What happened?”  
“Henderson said I had to make Henry a better offer… so I said I’d take her place.”

Dan shivered slightly at the memory, the lascivious look on Henry’s face would be in his mind forever. 

“What then?”  
“He called me pretty… and said he hoped I’d last…”  
“Who did?”  
“Henry… I got to Gabriella and hugged her… I thought they’d put her back in a cage but… but they brought her as well…”  
“Why?”  
“To ensure my behaviour… they took us to the office where we were found… that’s where it all happened.”  
“Ella checked.”

Dan flushed, knowing what the tech would have found.

“You survived Dan… she wouldn’t have…”

He clutched Lucifer’s hand again at that, his words backing up what he had known in his heart. Rape would have destroyed the child, it might have destroyed him, but he had more life to cope with it, he hoped.

“I tried to hide Gabriella but… Andre punched me in the stomach and took her… handcuffed her… Henry… Henry pointed out she was… insurance… I obeyed or she… she was for all the men.”  
“You saved her.”  
“She still had to watch… too much for a child… far too much.”  
“She will recover… therapy works wonders… look what it’s done for me!”

Lucifer shrugged as both men looked at him, Dan understanding but Jie confused and leaving it alone.

“What then Dan?”  
“Then they made me kneel.”  
“Oh… did they…”  
“Yes. The doctor’s got samples from my throat and hair… I… that is… all I could do was close my eyes and wait… they didn’t want anything then but my mouth… and no teeth or else….”  
“Or else Gabriella.”  
“Yes.”  
“How many were there?”  
“I don’t know… 12 maybe? They didn’t all come… they were saving themselves… when they were done all I could see was Gabriella… she was crying… I couldn’t… couldn’t comfort her or cry myself… I was just numb.”  
“The mind protects itself.”  
“I can remember it all… but through a mist… a nightmare rather than reality.”

Dan hung his head and shook it slightly, talking was aggravating his throat and he hoped he would get through the interview without totally breaking down.

“Then… then Henry and Andre made me get up and… and took me to a desk… made me bend over it… Andre zip tied my hands together and then to the desk… Henry kicked my legs apart… someone gave him lubricant… said they weren’t to break the merchandise… he… he penetrated me… it was incredibly painful… he… he… that is… he joked that he had a virgin after all… I wouldn’t scream… he was angry… slapped my butt… hit my sides as well… he came… in me… it was… I can’t… told me I had a fan club… waiting for me… i thought he was going to get the bat...”  
“OK Dan… take a deep breath if you can, your breathing is getting rough.”

Jie paused his recorder, eying his Detective with alarm. Lucifer leaned over him and made him look at him, deliberately breathing slow and steady as a model for his friend. Gradually he came into step with the angel, breathing steadying out as he copied.

“Thank you.”  
“Anytime… really…”  
“Can you go on?”  
“I’d rather just do this once… at least now…”

The Lieutenant turned the recorder back on and leaned back, giving Dan some space.

“You said Henry finished…”  
“Yes… then someone… I don’t know who… took his place and… yeah… after him was Andre…”  
“How did you know?”  
“He brought a whip… used it on my shoulders… hit me in the face as well… I managed to roll my head, saw Gabriella… she was praying, and I joined in… needed the focus…”  
“I understand…”  
“I lost count… all I remember are the insults… calling me a faggot… saying it was all I was worth… just constant words… they just kept coming… and coming… I… it was too much…”  
“How long were you there?”  
“I have no idea… time sort of became elastic the whole time they had me… the cages seem to have lasted hours and the office days… I know I was praying for a long time… my legs were aching, not just the brand but being over the desk… everything hurt… still does… when they were done they cut me free… threw me on the floor and… and tied me to the pillar… that’s all I remember apart from praying until… until Lucifer and the others arrived...”

Jie turned off the recorder there and sat back, overwhelmed from the statement he had taken. He honestly did not know how his officer would come back from this, he doubted whether he could return to service or would want to, regardless of his injuries. His phone beeped with a message and he pulled it free, reading the text with a measure of pleasure.

“They’ve found Gabriella’s family… they’re on the way in.”  
“Good… how… why so long?”  
“They reported her missing but got evicted so… it’s taken a while to find them.”

Lucifer nodded at the news, pulling his phone free and texting Amenadiel.

“What are you doing?”  
“Making sure I get their details… she needs surgery and therapy and everything… if they need help…”  
“You’re a good man.”  
“No, I’m not but for this… I can be.”

Jie put the recorder away and stood up, he had work to do and Dan needed space after his talking.

“I’ll get away… look… legally you couldn’t consent… they’re trying to throw enough mud to see what sticks… they will NOT get away with this and their bail bonds should be massive… slavers don’t do well in prison.”  
“Good.”

Lucifer’s tone was solemn. His distaste for the legal talk noticeable. 

“See you soon.”  
“Yes… I’ll be here.”

He left. Lucifer moved to sit carefully on the edge of Dan’s bed. 

“Well done.”  
“Really? I think I…”

Tears bubbled into his eyes and started to fall, the circumstances finally catching up with him again. 

“Sorry.”  
“Do not apologise… not over this… not ever…”  
“I… I don’t know… didn’t…”  
“What is it?”  
“You had to listen to that… you do like men… I remember when we had to speak to your lovers…”  
“Look. Listen carefully… those men… things that attacked you… rape is not about sex, it’s about power… most men who rape men would call themselves straight… you know that.”  
“Hard to reconcile.”  
“Of course it is… it will take time… and talking… and therapy…”  
“So much therapy…”   
“Look… I have no preference over my lovers… as long as everyone has a good time it’s great…”  
“Pansexual…”  
“Yes… well done Detective…”

They were interrupted when the door flung open and Trixie launched herself into the room, followed more sedately by Linda and Ella. She climbed into her father’s arms again.

“We had cake!”  
“Did you?”  
“Yes… I wanted to bring you some but Dr Linda said you weren’t allowed any… is that right?”  
“Yes… I need a special diet for a while.”  
“Oh… no cake?”  
“Just juice and soup for a little while… when I’m in hospital at least.”

Lucifer looked at Linda and, in her face, realised why. He blanched at the thought of the damage that had been wrought on his friends fragile human body. He needed to keep a close eye on him, make sure he survived and thrived, despite everything. That was his vow.

@-;---


	17. Chapter 17

Dan was more than ready to go home. Two weeks in the hospital and he was ready for his own bed and some peace and quiet. He knew he would be back, the brand still needed treatment and the physiotherapists were still working on his hands, but getting out was his aim. The stitches were out, the welts had healed and even the deepest bruises were a pale yellow rather than the deep black purple they had been. He was sitting beside his bed, more comfortable upright and with a wall to his back than lying down. Being allowed his own clothes had also perked him up, even sweats and a hoodie helping him feel more like himself. 

He had had a meeting with Dr Hopper about his hands, the man carefully watching as he worked with the therapists then examining them minutely. His strength was returning, the pain was receding, and his grip meant he could dress himself and have a much-desired cup of coffee. Dr Wilson had been and checked over his ribs for the last time and now all he needed was Dr Collins sign off to be allowed out, her signature on the papers the last he required. 

He looked up as the door opened, smiling as Trixie danced into the room ahead of Dr Linda and Lucifer. He blushed a little at the other man, embarrassed still about clinging to him after his rescue despite the angel’s expressed desire to stay. Then, he knew within himself that he had needed to hold onto him and that he would have embraced anyone who got him and Gabriella out of their circumstances, imprinting on his rescuer like a baby duck. 

“Good afternoon Dan.”  
“Hi.”  
“Daddy!”  
“Hey sweetheart… how was school?”  
“It was alright… I painted you a picture at art class though.”  
“Awesome, can I see it?”  
“I left it at home to dry… you can see it there.”  
“OK.”  
“It’s a good picture though…”  
“I expect it will be.”

Linda was checking his file, muttering a little as she flipped over pages. He had been extremely grateful for the doctor, her explanations sometimes more palatable and understandable than the ones the medics were giving him. She had not been impressed that he had not spoken to a therapist in the hospital, only pacified when he explained that the police had their own services he was required to visit.

“Is all in order Doctor?”

She looked up at Lucifer then to Dan and smiled. 

“Looks good. Just waiting for a sign off and we can go.”  
“Dr Collins should be here soon… nurses said she was on her way.”  
“Good.”

She replaced his file and came to the bedside, sitting next to Dan with a smile.

“How are you feeling?”  
“Battered, but better.”

Trixie came over and climbed carefully into her father’s lap, she had been very cuddly since his kidnap, preferring not to be alone. Maze had found the youngster crawling in for the night, even Linda when the demon was not available. 

“I’m glad you’re coming home.”

He dropped a kiss into her head and wrapped his arms around her waist, comforted by her presence despite the remaining pain of holding her. Lucifer sat on the bed to watch them, still partially surprised at his own attendance at the hospital but seemingly dedicated to his former annoyance. He told himself that part of it was examining a healthy father and child relationship, something he puzzled over and frequently talked to the Doctor about. However, he was self-aware enough that there was something else, something he did not want to examine too closely in case he destroyed it.

“You alright Lucifer?”

He started a little at Dan’s voice but produced a smile.

“Fine thank you… I had to deal with a small issue over Lux but…”  
“Anything serious?”  
“No… no… slight disagreement over a delivery and Maze’s diplomacy wasn’t what the situation required.”  
“Maze has diplomacy?”

Lucifer blinked at the comment, the arch nature of the Detective’s sense of humour still a surprise at times.

“In her own particular way.”

The conversation was broken by a knock at the door, heralding the arrival of Dr Collins. She frowned a little at Trixie being in Dan’s lap but mentally shrugged, knowing all too well that the comfort of the hug outweighed the risk to his leg. In any case she was on his left leg and was avoiding the area that was still dressed for the protection of the skin.

“Hello Detective Espinoza…”  
“Doctor Collins… those my marching orders?”  
“Indeed… a few last things and I’ll let you go.”

Dan ticked Trixie and she wriggled then slid down, climbing up with Lucifer on the bed and leaning into the angel. He sighed slightly then lifted an arm, letting the urchin settle in against his side.

“Thank you, Lucifer.”  
“Yes.”

Dr Collins came over and placed her papers on the bed before approaching Dan. She had examined him every day, more frequently at the beginning, and was somewhat surprised that he had healed so well. The heavy-duty antibiotics had done their jobs, keeping him infection free even from the bites that had so worried the team. His determination had been a part of it, his attitude driving him on. 

“Alright… can I see please?”

Dan nodded and pulled off his hoodie, leaving him in a vest. He braced a little as she came close, mentally preparing for a touch that he still did not particularly want. Dr Collins noticed and was as reassuring as she could be, when the contact was necessary.

“I’ll be as quick as I can.”  
“I know.”

She carefully pressed and prodded at the healed wounds, making sure there was no sudden putrescence that would prevent his going home. Dan pulled his top back on before lowering his sweats, too much skin on display was a no no for him. She checked over the brand and replaced the bandaging, pleased with how it was healing.

“All looks great… just keep that thigh dry and you’ll be fine.”  
“So, film for a shower?”  
“Yes, and try to keep it out of the main jet.”  
“I will.”

With a flourish she signed the paperwork, pleased with everything she had seen.

“So… dressing changes every three days, when you’re in to see the therapists… we’ve worked out a schedule for you.”  
“How about exercise?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well… can I go to the gym, run? I know I can’t surf!”  
“Well… yes, no surfing, quite apart from anything the salt would abrade your thigh like steel wool! As to the rest, running should be fine as long as you take care of the leg and your hands will determine the gym.”  
“So, machines maybe and free weights when I can grip them?”  
“Slow down… I can’t see a reason why you can’t use the machines but be careful… don’t overstress your hands… they are delicate machinery that are still healing.”  
“I will take care… I’m not about to set myself back.”  
“Good… we have rebuilt you but it’s over to you now.”  
“I’ll be careful, and I’m sure the others will keep me in check.”

Linda and Lucifer had been listening and were now nodding. They understood Dan’s desire to get back to normal, but he was still healing and needed both time and care. He was ready for home and independence, but they would be keeping a weather eye.

@-;---

A friendly meal, prepared by angelic hands, and they were ready for bed. Dan checked the door and double locked it, a little nervous about being home but pleased to have his own bed to look forward to. He was tired, constant checks in the hospital meant a solid eight hours was not a common thing and he just wanted to sleep. Trixie had gone to bed only a half hour earlier, but he knew he’d need to be up for her school run in the morning. Turning he saw her, toes curling into the floor as she stood outside his door.

“I thought you were asleep sweetie.”  
“Can I stay in with you?”  
“Oh.”

He had been warned by Linda that this might happen, but he could not resist.

“Yes. You’ll need to be careful though, no kicking.”  
“I’ll tell Miss Alien.”  
“Good… she can be like a mule in the night.”

She headed inside, clinging to Miss Alien and the rabbit she had taken to while Miss Alien was in the hospital with her Dad. She clambered in, pulling to one side, leaving the majority of the space for him. 

“Good girl.”

Dan was already in his night gear, clean sweats and a long-sleeved top. All covered up and skin hidden, a safer proposition after his forced nudity. Even without a child in his bed he wasn’t about to sleep in his boxers as he would have before when alone, he needed the comfort of fabric.

“Night sweetie.”  
“Night night.”

@-;---

The morning had been the usual rush of showers, smoothies and a run for the bus. The normality was pleasant for Dan and Trixie, she held him tight at the bus stop and got on the bus reluctantly, part wanting to go and part to stay. He resisted the temptation to keep her home, strangely reluctant to head back to his empty house. 

He made himself some breakfast and ate while reading the morning paper on his I-pad. There was nothing there to keep his attention and he abandoned the attempt before he finished his toast. He flicked through his email and checked his Facebook, answering messages from his parents. He had discouraged them from coming to visit, deflecting their enquiries about his injuries. His mother had been desperate to come but did not have the time off work to make it possible. He had agreed to take Trixie to visit them at the next school holiday, hoping that Chloe would agree – if she was back that was. They had had a brief conversation over facetime when he was in the hospital, he had hidden the depths of his wounds from her as well, that was a face to face conversation if ever there was one. She had agreed to Tribe taking over Trixie’s care while he was in the hospital, Penelope being in Europe filming and his parents too far. She had not however made any moves toward coming home.

Making his way over to the couch he sat, turning on the TV in search of mindless entertainment but there was nothing there, all gossip or too mindless. He tried reaching for a book but could not concentrate, settling down for a nap instead. Pulling an Elsa fleece from the back of the couch he fell asleep.

Sometime, he was not sure, later he was awoken by a crash outside. Dan reached for the gun he was not permitted and cursed, kicking himself free of the blanket as he stood. He headed for the window and peered out, part of him expecting to see Henderson or Henry there as they were in his head. All he could see was the local tomcat which had knocked off a lid and was standing on another bin yowling his dominance over the neighbourhood. Then in the corner of his eye there was movement and he ducked down, careful not to be seen. He was not sure who was there, was it one of the missing men, the ones Maze was hunting down? He sat on the floor, his heart beating faster and faster as footsteps approached. His breathing quickened and his head began to swim, what on earth was coming. Had he been found?

@-;----


End file.
